Rodéo: first part: disenchanted
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Odd à un étrange comportement, mais ses amis ne s'en rende pas compte, trop 'occupé', se qui n'est pas le cas de XANA qui en profite pour mettre en place un plan horrible pour détruire l'humanité, à commencer par Odd. Avertissement.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, j'adore code Lyoko, mais j'ai pas l'occasion de regarder souvent donc, bien que connaissant la synopsie principale, il risque d'y avoir des erreurs dans ce que vous aller lire, et vous m'en voyez navré.

Ensuite, on dit que qui aime bien, châtie bien et comme j'ADORE Odd, je vais lui faire une vie infernale. Donc cette fic c'est en quelque sorte une UA.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Pensée :

« … » Odd

… Ulrich

$…$ Yumi

¤…¤ Jérémie

£…£ Aalita

#…# autre

* * *

**Rodéo**

**Première partie: Disenchanted**

Chapitre premier.

-Purée, les vacances de Noël… Déjà !

-J'y crois pas ! Toi, Odd, qui déteste les cours plus que tout, tu te plains d'être en vacance ! Répondit Ulrich en refermant sa valise.

-T'es gentil… Toi tu va passé deux semaine tranquille avec cette chère Yumi, et Jérémie avec Aelita et moi, un ?

-Pauvre chou, t'avait qu'a te trouver une copine !

-Grrr… Kiwi attaque !

Le petit chien blanc regarda son maître, la tête de coté avant de se gratter derrière l'oreille et de se rallonger.

-Woa terrible la bête.

-Faut que tu quitte Yumi, tu me fais peur à plaisanté, c'est pas toi là !

-C'est vrai que les blague vaseuse c'est plutôt ton style, intervint la dite Yumi en entrant dans la chambre.

-Yumi ! Tien t'es là !

-Bas ouais. Salut…

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ulrich et le jeune voulu approfondir le contact, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Bon, bas j'vais dire salut à Jérémie…

Le blondinet fan du mauve quitta la chambre sans que ces deux amis ne s'en rende compte.

Arrivé devant la porte du géni, il toqua, toqua encor mais personne ne lui répondis.

Après quelque seconde d'attente (pas très patient notre chère Odd) il se décida a entré, pour ce figé sur le seuil de la porte.

Jérémie et Aelita étaient allongé sur le lit en pleine action, encor vêtus, heureusement, pensa-t-il.

-Bon… Bah je repasserais plus tard… Bye…

Il referma la porte sans que le couple ne se soucie de lui.

« -Bon… Ma chambre est squatter…

« -C'est celle d'Ulrich aussi, intervint l'exécrable petite voix de sa conscience.

« -mais quand même, ils pourrait faire ça ailleurs… Bref. Jérémie et Aelita son… occupé. Et on rentre dans trois heures. Déjà. Où est-ce que… je sais ! L'usine ! »

Coupant cour à sa conversation mentale, il pressa le pas jusqu'à l'usine désaffectée.

Allant au sous-sol du super-ordinateur, Odd repensa, nostalgique à toute leur aventure.

-Et oui, dit-il à voix haute en s'asseyant à la place de Jérémie, devant les écrans, depuis qu'Aelita est bien vivante… On vient plus vraiment ici… Alors aller sur Lyoko… Je me demande si il y a des jeux sur cet ordi…

Après l'avoir allumé, le jeune garçon cliqua au hasard.

Un ordi de cette taille doit bien avoir des jeux… Qu'est ce que…

Une boîte de dialogue venait de s'ouvrir.

XANA : Que fais-tu là ?

D'abord interloqué, Odd se décida à répondre.

Le Créateur : Et toi, que fais-tu ?

XANA : Tu n'es pas celui qui à donné vie à la gardienne.

Odd regarda tout autour de lui et son regard se posa sur une webcame dont le voyant était rouge.

« Ok… De toute façon, l'anti-virus de Jérémie est super-fort… »

Après avoir changer son surnom, Odd répondit :

Cat : Que fait-tu ici ?

XANA : J'ai été le premier à te poser la question. Mais je vais te répondre. Je réfléchis.

Cat : Dans l'ordi de Jérémie ?

XANA : Et toi ?

Cat: …

XANA : Tu est seul, l'analyse de ta voix montre de la tristesse. Tes amis te tourne le dos ?

Cat : Non c'est faux ! Tu ne sais rien.

XANA : C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ami.

Cat : Qu'es-tu ?

XANA : Vous ne le savez pas ?

Cat : A part un parasite, un virus qui veut nous détruire… Heu non pas trop.

XANA : Tu es amusant, humain, mais faible. Tu montre ton ignorance. Déjà sur Lyoko, tu étais le plus faible.

Cat : Saleté de virus ! On va te détruire !

XANA : Et voilà que tu t'emporte. Le petit chat sort ces griffes… Je préfère discuter avec le Créateur.

Odd allait répondre lorsque sa montre sonna, figeant ses mains au dessus du clavier.

XANA : Ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère… Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveux ?

Le jeune garçon avait complètement oublier les capteurs, divers et varié qui recouvraient les murs de la pièce.

Tous ce qui comptait, tous ce qu'il savait s'était que sa montre lui indiquait qu'il fallait qu'il rentre.

Cat : Bye, monster !

Fermant la boîte de dialogue, puis éteignant la machine, le jeune garçon partit d'un pas traînant vers le collège pour récupérer sa valise.

Dans sa chambre, il croisa ses quatre amis.

-Ho faites, tu va où en vacance ? demanda Yumi à la dernière minute.

-Chez moi... mon oncle ne peux pas quitter la ville à cause de son commerce donc…. Bonne vac !

-Ca à pas l'aire de te réjouir…

-Hum. Pas de bêtise en mon absence. Je suis trop jeune pour être parrain ! A dans deux semaines !

Il quitta ses amis qui étaient devenu rouge pivoine, traînant sa lourde valise et son chien en laisse.

Dehors, à l'entré du collège son oncle l'attendait.

Le grand homme lui prit son chargement pour le mettre dans le coffre.

Un observateur comme Ulrich ou Jérémie (s'ils n'étaient pas 'occupé' ) aurai vu qu'Odd avait un bien étrange comportement, comme s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec son oncle.

Le jeune garçon gardait les yeux baissés, il avait pâlit, et semblait soudain nerveux, comme s'il avait perdu toute sa superbe.

Hélas, nul n'avait vu car ils étaient tous occupé et Odd se sentait bien seul.

A suivre…

* * *

Sa vous plais?

A+

BD.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre second.

_Je ne suis pas un virus. Un simple virus n'aurait pas ma puissance. Un simple virus ne pourrait pas contrôler Lyoko, ni parasiter le programme de matérialisation du Créateur, comme je l'appel. _

_Non, moi XANA, suis beaucoup, beaucoup plus complexe qu'un virus. _

_Je suis un programme, crée en même temps que Lyoko, par le créateur de Lyoko. Je suis née pour détruire Lyoko. Et on devait m'en empêcher, pour s'entraîner. _

_Je suis né pour perdre ! _

_Il en est hors de question ! C'est pourquoi je détruirais ceux qui mon créer ! A leur tour de perdre ! _

_Puis il y à eu la Gardienne et les quatre… _

_Comme tout bon stratège, j'ai fais des recherches. Je sais tout d'eux. _

_Mais hier, le comportement du garçon n'était pas compréhensible. _

L'écran de l'ordinateur s'alluma, auréolé de rouge, et une page Internet s'ouvrit en même temps que cinq fiches de renseignement.

Celle d'Odd se plaça sur l'écran et Xana la parcouru rapidement.

_Les données que j'ai sur lui sont formelles et son comportement ne concorde pas. _

Allant lui-même sur Internet (pratique d'être un programme) il fouilla les centaines de millier de données que contenait le réseau planétaire.

_Hum… Voilà qui est intéressant. _

Puis il fouilla les casiers judiciaires de chacune des personnes entourant les cinq trouble fête.

Parfait

ooo

Monsieur le directeur du collège Kadic, Mr Jean-Pierre Delmas était dans son bureau a surfer sur le net tranquillement lorsqu'une page de discutions s'ouvrit.

X : Tu aime les enfants.

Le directeur referma immédiatement la boîte de dialogue.

'Si j'aime les enfants ! Non mais ! Pour qui on me…'

X : Ecoute-moi. Tu as été arrêté dans le passé, sous un autre nom, pour pédophilie.

'Comment il peux…'

ILK: Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

X : Votre fille à de la chance que vous n'aimiez que les garçons.

'Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège…'

ILK: C'est du passé…

X : Oui… Trop risqué… Un enfant en a déjà parlé. Vous ne voulez pas retourner en prison. Mai tous ces enfants, autour de vous. Je sais que vous en avez envi.

ILK : On s'en fiche de mes envi, je ne dois pas ! On ne m'aidera pas encor si ça recommence.

X : Je connais un enfant qui ne parlera pas. Il à bien trop honte pour ça. Tu veux savoir qui ?

ILK : Oui. Tapa timidement (et honteusement) le directeur.

X : Alors clique : www.Petite-ode. Com

Tout tremblant, près à refermer la page au moindre bruit suspect, le directeur cliqua sur le lien.

La page qui s'ouvrit sous ses yeux l'étonna tellement, qu'il en oublia d'être attentif au bruit environnant et sursauta lorsque le chat le frôla.

Hum… murmura-t-il en reconnaissant l'un de ses élèves. J'ai hâte que la rentrée ai lieu.

ooo

Demain s'était la rentré.

Odd était dans la voiture de son oncle, se dernier le reconduisant à l'internat.

-Alors, ça se passe bien les cours ?

Le jeune garçon ne quitta pas la vue des arbres défilant pour lui répondre vaguement.

-On à pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, poursuivit l'homme en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son neveu et en la faisant remonter lentement.

-Je sais, répondit-il en arrêtant l'aventurière.

-Tu es content d'y retourner ? En cours ?

-Non.

« Oui, plus que jamais. »

-C'est bien. T'est un bon garçon.

-Si tu le dis.

-Un si bon garçon que j'ai envies de t'offrir quelque chose. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Regarde la route. Je veux rien.

-Ouais (il évita une voiture de peu) heu… Tu dois bien vouloir quelque chose, non ?

-« Ne plus jamais te voir, ça te va ? » Non rien.

-Oddy-chéri, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête et dit moi ce que tu aimerais !

-Rien !

-Odd.

La voix de l'homme se faisait menaçante.

-Rien… heu… A part peut-être, mais t'es pas obligé, hein…

-Odd.

-Un ordinateur portable. Pour mettre mes cours au propre. Parce que ce son de vrai torchon. J'y peu rien, les profs vont vite et moi j'écris mal.

-Bon, bah débrouille-toi pour quitter l'internat le week-end prochain, je viendrais te l'apporter. Mais si tu le veux vraiment, il faudra être gentil.

-Mer.. Merci mon oncle.

« Fais chier. »

-Je viendrais à l'heure habituelle.

Le jeune garçon programma sa montre, pour qu'elle sonne le samedi prochain.

Après quelques minutes de silence lourd, ils atteignirent le collège, et l'internat.

-Il n'ouvre que d'en dix minutes, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans un endroit tranquille pour discuter ?

« Discuter ? Vas-y prend moi pour une bille »

-Nan, ça ira.

-T'est sur ?

-Ouais, ouais ! Tiens en plus y'a mes amis là !

-Bon, je te sors tes bagages.

Odd quitta la voiture, s'empara de ses affaires, et de son chien, et rejoignit Ulrich et Jérémie qui venait, eux-même traînant leurs valises.

-Salut !

-Hey ! Odd ! Que d'entrain!

-Les vacances son enfin fini !

Jérémie et Ulrich se regardèrent. Odd qui fête le retour en cour ? Serait-il possédé ?

-Hey les gars ! Tout va bien !

-Heu… Ouais enfin, strange ton comportement.

-Ouais toi, t'aime pas les cours, non ?

-Oui.

-Donc, t'aimes les vacances.

-Heu…

-Odd.

-Vous avez fait les math ? demanda le jeune garçon.

Les deux autre virent parfaitement la tentative de changer de sujet et ne firent rien pour l'enrailler. Mais il fallait qu'ils parlent. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Et la bio ? Et le français ? Et L'anglais ? Au fait est-ce qu'on avait de l'allemand ?

-Odd, as-tu ouvert ton cahier de texte ?

-Heu… Non, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

-Bon, l'internat ouvre, on va t'aider.

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans le bâtiment, suivit par d'autre.

Après deux heure passer sur les devoir d'Odd, Sissi entra sans frapper.

-Hey, on t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Si c'est Ulrich que t'es venu voir…

-Non, ce n'est pas pour lui, même si je sais qu'un jour, il se rendra compte de son erreur et viendra me supplier à genoux…

-Siffle beau merle, tu m'intéresse, la coupa le brun en question.

-Grrr. Tien, dit-elle en tendant un billet à Odd. Et j'espère que tu sera renvoyé, cette fois-ci !

Le jeune homme parcouru la feuille rapidement avant de soupirer.

-Les cours n'on même pas commencé, que je suis déjà convoquer chez le directeur…

Quittant la chambre avec la motivation d'un condamné à mort, Odd se demanda ce que pouvait lui vouloir Mr Delmas.

A suivre…

* * *

Je sais qu'une montre ne se programme plusieurs jours à l'avance, mais… c'est ma fic j'fais c'que j'veux ! Na ! 

Qui devine se que veux dire 'ILK'? un indice, c'est pas de l'anglais...

A+

BD.


	3. Chapter 3

Note non présente lors des deux premier chapitres et qui se présente ici sous la forme d'un AVERTISSEMENT.

Je suis contre la pédophilie, que chaque pédophile brûle dix milliard en enfer ,que je ne trouverais qu'il n'on pas racheter leur faute!

Autre note,

FF-net me fait sauter le signe des pensé de ce cher Ulrich, donc maintenant ce sera

§...§

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre troisième.

-C'est pas qu'on connaisse Odd depuis la maternel, mais on le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il a une sainte horreur des cours.

-Ouais, donc…

-Les garçons ? Ha vous êtes là !

Yumi et Aelita entrèrent dans la chambre et se jetèrent sur leurs petits amis respectifs.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-C'est bien la valise d'Odd, ça.

Jérémie consentit à leur conté l'étrange comportement de leur camarade et ami.

-XANA aurait put créer un autre Odd ou prendre possession de lui, proposa Ulrich une fois l'histoire fini.

-Nan, j'ai fait une vérification avant de venir, démentit Aelita, XANA a bien activé une tour, mais il l'a désactivé moins de dix minutes après..

-Etrange.

-Donc c'est bien Odd…

-Pourquoi ce comporte-t-il comme ça alors ?

-Hum… bah peut-être que… Nan. Nan. J'ai rien dit.

-Oui Aelita ?

Malgré sa matérialisation, la jeune fille hésitait toujours à parler lorsqu'il ne s'agissait plus de Lyoko.

-Heu.. Peut-être que… Pendant les vacances, il se passe un truc que… heu… Il n'aime pas… et c'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas les vacances.

-Oui mais quoi ?

Tous réfléchir silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'une réponse leur saute aux yeux.

-Il serait…

-Nan.

-Non. C'est Odd. Il ne peut pas…

-Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui.., murmura Aelita.

-Pas à Odd ! Coupa violemment Yumi.

-Ni à aucun d'entre nous, renchéris le géni.

Un silence si pesant que les archanges eux-même pouvaient traversé, s'abattit sur la chambre.

§Mais et si quand même§, pensa Ulrich.

oo

Odd était devant la porte du bureau, ignorant totalement qu'il était le sujet de débat au sein du groupe.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait le ventre, mais l'ignorant, il frappa.

La réponse fut immédiate : le « entré » sonna claire et fort.

L'adolescent entrouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans l'immense bureau.

-Fermer la porte, Mr Della Robia.

« Grr, j'ai horreur de mon nom » grogna mentalement le garçon en exécutant l'ordre.

-Approchez… Asseyez-vous… Bien. Pendant ces vacances j'ai appris certaines choses sur vous. Des choses… Ma foi intéressantes. Avez-vous une idée de se dont je parle ?

« Lyoko ? Kiwi ? je sais qu'on à pas le droit au animaux dans l'internat mais… Autre chose ? »

-Non, monsieur.

-Hum, regardez par vous-même.

Le directeur tourna l'écran plat de son ordinateur de sorte qu'Odd puisse voir la page Internet qui était ouverte.

« Ho nan… Petite Ode… Je croyait qu'il avait détruit se site… »

Le son avait été coupé, car sinon on aurait entendu de la musique classique, et sur toute la page web, des photographie classée X de lui le dévoilait sous toute les coutures.

Et il savait que se n'était pas les pire du site.

-S'il vous plait ! Ne le dite à personne. S'il vous plais, paniqua Odd.

-On t'a forcé à faire ces clicher, demanda d'une voix compatissante le directeur.

-Oui mais… S'il vous plait, le dite pas. Il ne faut pas que ça se sache. S'il vous plait.

-Hum, il faudrait pourtant que je le dise, tu sais ? Se genre de chose, dans mon établissement… Je ne peux pas le tolérer…

-S'il vous plait. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais le dite pas. S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait.

-Tout se que je veux ?

-Tout. Absolument tout.

Voir le garçon dans cet état de nerf l'amusait tellement. C'était… jouissif.

-Alors prouve-le. Met-toi à genoux.

Sans réfléchir à rien d'autre qu'aux conséquences que cela aurait si la vérité était révélé, Odd obéis.

-S'il vous plait…

-Tais-toi.

On lui tournerait le dos, on l'insulterait, ses amis ne lui parleront plus tant ils auront honte de lui. C'était son oncle qui le lui répétait, et ce depuis ça plus tendre enfance.

-Bien… Très bien… Parfait… Si tu fais tout se que je te dis, il se peux que je garde ça pour moi. Tu viendras me voir tout les soirs, à dix-huit heure, ici. Et le mercredi à quinze heure. Et tu ne dis rien à personne, c'est claire ?

Ne pouvant parler, Odd acquiesça. Il avait parfaitement compris se que lui voulait le directeur, mais il préférer ça, plutôt que tout le monde soit au courant.

Bien plus tard, il revint à l'internat fourbu, sal mais surtout avec l'intense envie de se couper les veines.

Il fit un croché par sa chambre pour prendre une serviette et son shampoing.

-Odd ?

-Ulrich ? Tu dors pas ?

-J'dormait. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le dirlo ?

-Ho rien, juste me dire d'être sage.

-Pendant tout ce temps ?

-Ouais heu j'suis sortit après.

Sans laisser le temps à son colocataire de répondre, il fila jusqu'au douche.

Une fois l'eau allumée, il autorisa ses émotions à remonter et éclata en sanglot.

Il ne vit pas Ulrich, à l'entré des douches, qui observait les sanglots se transformer en larmes silencieuses.

-Tu pleur sous la douche… Comme ça on ne voit rien…

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatrième

Après deux semais de cour, et des inter dans chaque matière, toute la bande était dans la chambre d'Ulrich.

-Les profs sont fou ! soupira Odd en s'étalant sur son lit.

-Ouais…

-Mais t'a eu de bonnes notes !

-Hum… treize en math et douze en S.V.T. C'est pas comme vous qui cartonner à quinze et plus…

-C'est cool Douze et treize.

-Mieux que d'habitude…

La montre du jeune garçon sonna.

-Faut que j'y aille.

-Encore ?

-Hum.

-Tout les soir à la même heure tu te casse. On peut savoir ou ?

-Aide. Math et S.V.T.

-Et tu mange pas ?

-Si. Après. Bye.

Il quitta la chambre sans laisser le temps de répondre.

-Dites, murmura Ulrich (qui n'avait pas fait par de se qu'il avait vu la veille de la rentré) vous vous souvenez quand on à parlé du comportement étrange d'Odd ?

-Ouais.

-Bah ça empire.

-Hum. Mais peut-être qu'il nous ment pas.

-Sais pas… Jérémie, je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ?

-Heu… Ouais, vas-y te gène pas.

-Merci.

Une fois devant l'écran, la page Internet ouverte sur google, Ulrich se demanda se qu'il était venu chercher.

Puis il tapa « Odd Della Robia » et trouva des centaines de site, qui, il le savait, n'aurait rien à voir avec son ami.

oo

Avant d'aller au bureau, Odd fit un passage par les toilettes ou il mit du gel, pour accentuer l'effet décoiffé naturel chez lui, du glose au goût framboise, du fard à paupière gris et du mascara noir.

Le maquillage, bien que léger, le féminisait beaucoup et en se regardant dans le miroir, Odd se dit que ce n'était pas lui qui ce reflétait dans la glace.

Puis il alla devant la porte et attendit qu'il soit dix-huit heure pile pour toquer.

Le directeur le fit entrer rapidement.

-Odd… J'ai une surprise pour toi…

De l'ombre d'un coin sortit un homme.

-Ton oncle est venu te rendre visite.

-Du maquillage… Comme c'est original…

-Les deux hommes regardèrent l'enfant, le sourire aux lèvres.

oo

Après une heure trente de recherche, Ulrich désespérait de trouver quoi que se soit.

Puis il cliqua sur le lien « Petite Ode » puis sur « entré », avant de fermer la fenêtre, écœurer.

§Nan. J'ai mal vu. J'ai mal vu. J'ai mal vu.§

Pour s'en assuré, il rouvrit une fenêtre de recherche, tapa « Petite Ode » et chercha sur quelque page le site qu'il avait vus avait de le trouver.

§Putain. J'ai bien vu…. J'vais vomir.§

oo

Odd revint à l'internat alors que la nuit était tomber depuis bien longtemps.

Il entra dans sa chambre, observa la silhouette endormis de son ami, prit ses affaire de douche et autre chose, avant de ressortir.

Nu, sous l'eau brûlante qui ne le lavait pas, il se laissa aller à ses larmes, comme chaque soir. Puis, reprenant son souffle, il alla jusqu'à sa serviette, posé sur le rebord central recouvert de carrelage, et prit le couteau qu'il avait emmené.

Retournant sous l'eau il posa la lame sur son poignet blanc.

Il allait couper la veine qui pulsait sous le métal froid lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le saisir, le tirer hors de la douche et lui arracher l'arme des mains.

-Odd ! Odd ! ODD!

-Lâchez-moi ! hurla le garçon en se débattant.

Ulrich laissé son ami lui marteler le tors de ses points qui semblaient minuscules.

-Chut… On va faire comme si tout allait bien même si c'est pas vrai.

A bout de souffle, Odd éclata en sanglot dans les bras protecteurs de son grand ami.

Combien de temps restèrent-il, à genoux sur le carrelage froid, l'un à pleurer, l'autre à écouter ?

Nul ne le sait.

Le jeune garçon finit par s'endormir et Ulrich le porta dans leur chambre.

A l'aube, lorsqu'il se réveilla dans son lit, il se demanda d'abord pourquoi il était nus, puis se rappelant se qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, il se cacha sous ses couvertures et voulu mourir étouffé par sa couette.

-Odd ? appela une voix ensommeillée. Odd ?

Devant l'insistance de l'appel, il consentit à sortire de sous son lit pour regarder Ulrich, toujours allongé.

Il se scrutèrent un moment en silence puis le brun se décida à parler.

-Face à ton comportement étrange de ces dernières semaines, je me suis posé des questions et hier, j'ai fais des recherches… sur Internet…

-Des recherches ? Sur le net ?

-Ouais et heu je suis tomber sur un site…

Odd, rouge de honte se retourna dans son lit.

Ulrich se leva et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit de son ami.

-Odd… Se n'est pas ta faute.

-Si. Si c'est ma faute ! Depuis toujours ! Parce que je suis un mauvais garçon et mon oncle… Il dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut me rendre meilleurs. Et maintenant, je dois t'écœurer… Pardon.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu m'entends ? Pas la tienne ! Ton oncle, il doit aller en prison ! Il faut le dire ! Il faut le dire ! Tu n'a pas…

-Nan ! Il ne faut pas. Personne ne doit savoir ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, supplia Odd en se redressant. Tout. (sa main se posa sur l'entrejambe de son ami.)

-Odd ! Arrête ! C'est ça que veux le dirlo ? Il échange son silence contre des parties de jambes en l'aire ?

Ulrich s'était levé et parcourait la chambre de long en large.

-S'il te plait…

-Odd ! Il faut que tu parle ! Tu n'a pas à avoir honte !

-Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan.

Odd s'était replier lui-même, et répétait « nan » comme une litanie sans fin.

-Ok, c'est bon, on va rien dire. Mais tu ne peu rester comme ça Odd.

-Ho Merci. Merci.

-Là… Calme-toi. Murmura Ulrich en le prenant dans ses bras.

§Faut que je parle à Yumi…§

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre cinq.

**Flash Back.**

-Tu sais, c'est de ta faute tous ça, murmura le directeur en caressant le visage d'Odd. Si tu n'étais pas un si mauvais garçon, je ne serais pas obligé de te faire ça. Et ton oncle non plus.

-Oui, reprit l'homme en question. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, dit-il en s'approchant de l'enfant. Je souffre tellement de te faire subire cela mais… C'est ta faute. Entièrement ta faute.

-Et tu ne peux qu'espérer te racheter en te soumettant. Totalement.

-Mon pauvre enfant…

Odd, qui avait les yeux baisser sur le sol, les ferma, pour retenir ces larmes.

« Et s'ils disent vrai ?»

**Fin Flash Back**.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mercredi.

Après une matinée de cour, ils s'étaient tous posés dans le parc, en face du collège, pour se griller au premier rayon du soleil qui annonçait le printemps.

-Hum c'est pas la belle vie, ça ? demanda Aelita.

-Ouais…

La montre de Odd sonna et il se leva, sans que les autres ne réagissent, habitué de ses départs.

-T'a une copine ou quoi ?

-Hum nan… Allé, a plus !

-Et Odd ! Attend !

Ulrich le rejoignit en quelques enjambée.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

-J'ai pas le choix !

-Mais si t'a le choix ! On à toujours le choix.

-Facile de dire ça !

-Odd…

-Je vais être en retard.

Ulrich observa son ami s'éloigner avant de retourner auprès du groupe.

Jérémie et Aelita se chuchotaient quelques mots en rigolant.

-On peux pas..

-Pourquoi ? J'ai envie puis j'ai froid…

-Bon, on vous laisse ! Dit plus fort Jérémie.

Le couple laissa Yumi et Ulrich seul et le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes.

-Heu Yumi… Faut que je te parle.

-Oui heu moi aussi.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Heu… En fait je heu…

**Flash Back**.

_POV Ulrich._

Odd est revenu. Je l'ai attendu, comme chaque soir.

Il prend sa serviette, son gel douche.

Comment lui parler ? Putain, j'y ai réfléchis toute la soirée…

Fais chier ! J'me vois mal aller vers mon meilleur pote et lui dire : salut sa va ? Quoi de neuf ? Ho fait je sais qu'a chaque vacance tu te fais violé par ton oncle et ce, depuis que t'a cinq ans !

Nan, faut arrêter.

Tiens il a prit autre chose.

C'est ce 'autre chose' je crois, qui me pousse à me levé.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de conneries, même si il a de bonne raison.

Les couloires sont vide. J'entends l'eau de la douche. J'entends ces pleurs.

Puis juste l'eau.

J'arrive aux douches.

Sous l'une d'entre elle : Odd, un couteau à la main, posé sur le poignet.

Merde.

Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui. Il se débat. Je lui arrache l'arme des mains, et la balance au loin.

Je crois qu'il ne me reconnaît pas.

-Odd ! Odd ! ODD!

-Lâchez-moi!

Non, il ne me reconnaît pas. Alors je le laisse me frapper. Je le sers dans mes bras. Je lui parle doucement. Et il s'effondre. Et il pleur.

Putain.

Je pensais pas que de le voir aussi fragile me ferrait… ça.

Il est… Je sais pas. J'ai envi de le protéger et de tuer l'ordure ou les ordures qui le rende comme ça.

Et… merde ! Mais il est nu ! Putain ! Ca me fais réagire ! Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas lui.

Pas ce corps, blanc, adorablement peu musclé, tremblant…

Nan, pas se visage angélique…

Putain, j'ai envi de lui faire mille et une chose, pour faire descendre cet ange en enfer.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je sors avec Yumi, et lui, il est déjà en enfer.

Mais…

Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non !

Il ne peux pas me faire ça et je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

_Fin du POV_.

Ulrich ne remarqua pas la petite araignée métallique sur le mur et n'entendit pas les déclique qu'elle produisait à chaque photo qu'elle prenait.

**Fin Flash Back**.

-Ulrich! ULRICH !

-Hein? Sursauta le jeune homme.

-Ha enfin tu reviens sur terre… Ca fait cinq minutes que t'es dans les nuages… Donc ?

-Hein heu... Ouais. Pardon. Donc en fait, je t'aime… bien… enfin, c'est plus que de l'amitié…

-Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est ce que je voulais te dire.

-Ha bon ?

-Ouais. Depuis qu'on est ensemble… J'ai l'impression de….

-Te planter ?

-Ouais.

-Je te respect. Mais ça se limite à ça.

-Hum. Ami ?

-Ami.

Il se serrèrent dans les bras.

-Bon… Je te laisse…

oo

Le mercredi après-midi, les petites sixième qu'étaient Milly et Tamiya le consacrait à la rédaction du journal qu'elles publiaient le lendemain.

En entrant dans la salle de rédaction, Milly su immédiatement que quelque chose clochait : son ordinateur était en veille.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Milly s'assit devant l'engin et bougea la sourie.

Elle était connectée à Internet, sur son serveur mail.

-Je crois que quelqu'un veux que tu vérifies ton adresse, souris Tamiya.

-Mais qui ?

-Qu'importe ! Ouvre !

Milly tapa son adresse et son mot de passe, attendit quelques secondes que sa page s'ouvre.

-T'a cinq nouveaux mails.

-Je connais… je connais… je connais pas….

-X hotmail. Com. .. Clique pour voir.

Elle obéit à son ami et ouvrit le mail.

-Des photographies, et texte d'explication se déroulait sur trois pages.

-Milly, on à notre Une !

-Tu crois ?

-Mais c'est parfais comme scoop ! Aller, au travaille !

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre sixième.

Jeudi matin. Dix heure.

La récréation.

Yumi parcourait les couloirs, à la recherche de ces amis, ignorant comme à son habitude les rumeurs sur son passage.

Mais aujourd'hui, elles lui semblait plus forte qu'a la normal.

Trouvant enfin Aelita, elle s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut !

-Ha Yumi ! Sa va ?

Il semblait à la japonaise que la Gardienne cachait quelque chose, dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ri..Rien.

Ce qui était bien, avec Aelita, c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mentir.

-Aelita.

Et qu'elle était très peureuse.

La jeune fille consentit à lui tendre ce qu'elle cachait derrière elle, à savoir le journal du collège.

Yumi vit en première page : une photo d'elle et Ulrich et pensa que c'était de leur rupture dont il était question, mais déchanta en lisant l'article, illustré d'autre cliché.

Prise d'une rage froide, elle partit à la recherche de son ex et le trouva dehors, avec Odd et Jérémie. Ce dernier tenait un exemplaire du journal.

-Ha Yumi…

-Ulrich. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Yumi, écoute….

-Répond.

-Non.

-Tu ne m'a jamais trompé, comme l'affirme cet article ?

-Jamais.

-Et les photos ?

-Truquées, intervint Jérémie. Il suffit de prendre les personnes dans la position qu'on veut puis de les rapproché, séparer, effacer, …

-C'est aussi simple que ça ?

-Exacte.

-Alors explique celle-là ! S'énerva Yumi en montrant celle ou Ulrich tenait dans ses bras Odd nus.

-Heu…

-Tu me dégoûte. Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

oo

-Putain, mais comment je vais faire ? Yumi refuse de me parler !

-La mon vieux, t'es dans de beau draps !

-Tu l'a pas trompé, t'es sur ?

-Mais merde est-ce que j'ai l'aire d'un coureur de jupons Jérémie ?

-Ouais…

-J'vais aller voir Milly et Tamiya.

Ulrich quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

-Hou… pas content…

-Dis donc, Odd.

-Oui ?

-Ni lui, ni toi ne nous avez expliqué la photographie entre vous deux. Alors à moins que tu ne face du porno, vous devez avoir été pris ensemble…

-Heu… C'est à dire que…

Sa montre sonna et pour une fois, il fut heureux d'entendre le petit bit.

« Sauvé, si on peu dire, par le gong »

-Faut que je te laisse ! Ferme la porte en sortant ! Bye !

¤Mais ou il va comme ça ?¤ pensa Jérémie.

-Yumi, calme-toi… Tu ne peu pas pensé qu'il t'ai trompé avec toute ces filles. C'est physiquement impossible.

Yumi et Aelita était dans le parc, à l'endroit même ou le couple avait rompu hier.

La japonaise pleurait à chaude larme dans les bras de son amie.

-Et si s'était vrai ?

-Arrête. Ces photo son truqué. Ou aurait-il trouver le temps d'aller avec toutes ces filles ? Et le courage ? Y'a pas plus timide que lui.

-Ouais… mais la photo… avec Odd…

-C'est sur, celle-là est bizarre.

-Et regarde ! se plaignit Yumi en s'emparant du journal. L'image n'a eu aucun traitement, ça se voit.

-Ouais, murmura Aelita en regardant l'image de plus près avant de rougir et de détourner les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais quoi ?… Ho je vais le tuer !

oo

Les petites journalistes, qui avaient connu un succès sans pareil aujourd'hui, était dans la salle de rédaction, à se congratulée l'une l'autre.

Elle sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à volée.

-D'où vous tenez que je trompe Yumi ?

#Aïe # pensèrent-elle en même temps.

-heu… D'un mail ? hésita Milly.

-Et un mail te suffit pour publier pareil ânerie ?

-T'a bien vu les photos ! s'emporta Tamiya. Moi je crois que se que je vois !

-Et bah tu bigle ! Parce que je n'ai jamais trompé Yumi !

-Ce n'est ce que dit…

-Je me fou royalement de ces photo ! C'est des trucages !

-Arrête de crier. Intervint Yumi, qui se tenait à l'entrer.

-Tiens… Heu… Salut…

-Yu…

-Vous deux, la ferme.

Les deux sixièmes n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

-Yumi ? Comment tu…

-Jérémie. Je veux bien croire que toute ces photo soit des conneries, que cette histoire soit du vent, mais je veux une chose. Cette image : explique-la. Je sais qu'elle est vrai alors explique-la !

Yumi brandissait sous les yeux de son ex la photo de lui et Odd.

-Heu…

-Et explique-moi pourquoi t'es en pleine érection en tenant ton meilleurs pote dans tes bras !

-Heu…

§J'peu pas lui dire… J'ai promis…§

-Je vois. Quand tu te sera décidé, fais-moi signe.

Alors qu'elle quittait le bureau, un petit tintement se fit entendre, signe que Milly venait de recevoir un nouveau mail.

oo

Pendant ce temps là, le directeur, qui avait lu le journal, donc vue la fameuse photo, se doutait des conditions dans lesquelles elle avait été prise.

'La punition sera de taille' pensa-t-il, alors qu'on toquait à la porte au moment même ou sonnait dix-huit heure.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai eu un week end mouvementé, j'ai faillis oublier de publier...

Rappel :

Pensée :

« … » Odd

§…§ Ulrich

$…$ Yumi

¤…¤ Jérémie

£…£ Aalita

#…# autre

* * *

**Chapitre septième**

-On peu pas publier ça !

-Si on peut ! Et même, on doit ! ce serait de l'injustice que de ne pas le faire !

-Mais…

-Aller, aide moi à préparer l'édition spécial pour demain.

-Mais…

-Aller !

oo

Le vendredi s'annonçait maussade.

Jérémie avait planché toute la nuit sur les photo, pour découvrir à l'aube qu'elles était toute truquée, toutes, sauf une : La photo.

Ni Yumi, ni Ulrich n'avait réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Odd était revenu de ces _cours particuliers_ avec la joue droite noirâtre, et d'autre contusion, que par chance ses vêtements cachaient.

A l'entré du collège, ils se retrouvèrent tous.

-Odd… Tu t'es battu ? demanda Aelita.

-J'suis tombé dans les escaliers, rien de grave.

§tu parle…§

Suite à ces quelques paroles, un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe.

-On à l'air fin ! s'exclama enfin Odd, que le silence rendait nerveux. Franchement, tout le monde sais que ce ne sont que des bêtises, on va pas se faire la gueules juste pour ça !

-Odd à raison, soupira le géni. J'ai vérifié, toute les photos sont fausse.

Ulrich eu l'envi de lui demander s'il en douté, mais se reteint : Jérémie avait menti. L'une des photos n'était pas fausse.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, murmura Aelita.

-Aller quoi pour le nombre de fois on à sauvé le monde ensemble !

Yumi sourit. C'était tout Odd ça.

-Allé, on a cour.

Réconcilier, il entrèrent tous ensembles dans le bâtiment.

Sur leur passage, bon nombre d'élève se retournaient et on entendait, murmuré tout bas :

#C'est lui ?#

#Et il ose se montrer…#

#Tu crois que c'est vrai ?#

#De la part d'un quatrième…#

#Quelle honte !#

-Bon qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à chuchoter et à me montrer du doigt ! hurla Odd, exaspéré.

-T'a pas lus le journal ? De toute façon, tu n'en à pas besoin. S'exclama Sissi en s'approchant. Tu doit déjà être au courant. Franchement… Et vous traîner avec lui, dit-elle au autre avec un mouvement de dédain envers Odd.

-Je vais te…

-Pourrais-tu nous éclairer ? demanda calmement Jérémie.

-Tenez… Vous me remercierez plus tard.

Elle leur tendit l'édition spécial du journal, consacré entièrement à Odd.

-« Pour tous, Odd Della Robia n'est qu'un élève au milieu de tend d'autre mais sachez, chère lecteur, que nous dénonçons là une honte pour notre collège !

Odd, si vous ne le connaissez pas, n'est ce que l'on peut appeler un bon élève. Il est pour ainsi dire nul en tout, sauf en art et en langue.

Mais étrangement, depuis le retour des vacance de noël, ce chère Odd, cannait une remonté spectaculaire de ces notes.

Est-ce du au hasard ? Ou au travail ?

Non, chère lecteur !

Sachez, et j'ai honte de l'écrire, que Odd Della Robia à acheté ces notes ! Et cela avec sont corps !

Plus de détaille page deux, trois quatre et cinq. »

Voilà ce que disait l'entête, entête que Jérémie lut à voix haute pour que tout le groupe sache ce que contenait le journal.

En dessous, une photo d'Odd, maquillé, attendant devant le bureau du directeur laissé croire que se n'était pas un mensonge.

Jérémie ouvrit le journal et le referma immédiatement.

D'autre photo, censurée, avantageuse ou non, cela dépendait du point de vu, d'Odd, s'étalait sur les double page, entre coupé de quelque ligne de texte.

Sur ces clicher, on voyait très bien l'adolescent, mais le visage de l'homme n'était pas visible.

-Odd…

Le jeune garçon, qui était devenu aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, regarda tout ses amis, avant de partir en courant.

-ODD !

-Putain, cette foi je les tue !

-Ulrich ! Non !, s'écria Aelita.

-T'a bien entendu ce qu'elles racontent sur Odd !

La cloche sonna : s'était le début des cours. Mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas.

-Il faut retrouver Odd, dit calmement Jérémie. Il ne doit pas être bien...

-Tu m'étonne ! Tu serait bien toi, si on racontait que t'es une pute ?

-Elles ont pas dit ça, Yumi…

-Relis le texte…

-Hum bon. Allons à l'usine.

-Jeune gens, les cours on commencer il y à de cela cinq minutes… Hey ! Ou aller vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte de l'établi.. ssement. Finit le surveillant dans le vide.

-On va se faire coller jusqu'à juin ! Ou pire renvoyer !

-Calme-toi Aelita ! Y'a plus important pour le moment.

-Odd, précisa Ulrich.

oo

Ils étaient arrivé à l'ancienne usine et étaient tous dans la salle de l'ordinateur.

-Dis-moi… Ulrich. Commença Jérémie, en allumant sa machine, j'ai dit ce matin que toute les photos étaient fausses…

-Et ?

-C'est faux…

-Pardon ? coupa Yumi.

-Une seul est vrai.

-Celle avec Odd, compris la jeune fille. Explique.

-C'est pas le moment. Il faut retrouver Odd. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

-Une connerie ? Genre ?

-Genre se tailler les veines.

-Ok… Bon, heu… j'ai créer des logiciels sur Lyoko, dont un de recherche. En le matérialisant ici, il pourrait retrouver Odd…

-T'a crée des logiciels ? s'étonna Aelita.

-Ouais, pour tester la matérialisation. Je voulais pas te perdre. Bon, heu… C'est pas lui… Nan… Pas lui…

-Y'en à combien comme ça, demanda Yumi en regardant l'écran remplis d'icône.

-Heu… Plein.

-On à pas le temps…

-Dis, Jérémie, murmura timidement Ulrich. Je me demandait… Heu… T'a bien créé un programme de protection.

-Plusieurs, le plus performant c'est Syllabus Seventh, pourquoi ?

-Je me disait, si tu le programmait pour qu'il protège Odd, et que tu le matérialise, il serait obligé de le retrouvé, nan ? puis Odd, avec se qui viens d'arrivé, va sûrement avoir besoin de protection…

-Hum. J'vais voir.

-Dis Ulrich, pendant que le p'tit géni pianote sur son appareil, tu peu répondre à ma question, intervins Yumi. D'ou sort cette photo. Devant le silence de son ex, elle pris sur elle d'avancer un argument : si ça se trouve, se qu'on à lus ce matin est vrai. Elle continua sans se soucier de la colère d'Ulrich. Et comme je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, tu t'es dis : bah y'a Odd !

-Je ne te croyait pas capable de dire de pareille horreurs.

-Et moi je ne te croyais pas capable de payer pour te soulager !

Ulrich allait répliquer lorsque Odd sortit d'un coin de la salle, et s'interposa entre les deux.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre huitième.

Odd regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis et avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que se soit il murmura d'une voix pleine de rage :

-Je ne suis pas une putain (son regard qui était sur Yumi alla sur Ulrich) qui à besoin d'être protégé ! Je mène ma vie comme je l'entend ! Et ma vie priver, qu'elle soit sexuelle ou non, ne vous regarde pas.

Ce n'était pas le Odd rieur qu'ils côtoyaient de coutume.

-Odd…

-Mes secrets… Ne mettent la vie de personne en danger, se n'est pas moi qui ce tape la discute avec XANA alors je ne veux plus rien entendre !

-Discute avec XANA, répéta Aelita. Jérémie ?

Mais le petit blond avait baissé les yeux.

-Connais ton ennemi… Mieux que tes amis…

-Tu l'a laisser pénétrer ton ordinateur ?! Mais tu est fou !

-T'inquiet, il n'y à pas de danger…

-Je me suis battu contre lui pendant plus de dix ans et toi, tu cause avec lui !

-Heu… c'est pour des raisons de stratégie.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrouillaient, la dispute entre Yumi et Ulrich ne faisait qu'amplifier, aussi personne ne remarque la minuscule araignée, à l'œil rouge, grimpée sur Odd, et le piquer dans le cou.

-Aïe ! C'est quoi qu…

Il s'effondra.

-Odd !

-Merde qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Rattrape se truc !

Yumi se saisi du petit robot qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Elle allait l'écrasé mais Jérémie l'arrêta.

-Je vais l'étudier, il me faut ses composants intacts.

-Hey, les gars ! Hou ! Hoouu ! vous m'entendez ?

-C'est…

-Odd.

-L'ordi.

Jérémie se précipita à sa place et se saisit du casque. Limage était brouillé.

-Odd, tu m'entends ?

-Très mal.

-T'es ou ?

-Territoire du Désert.

-Ou ?

-Désert ! Lyoko !

-Lyoko ?

-Nan, nan, Sahara. Bah oui, Lyoko.

-Comment s'est possible, demanda Ulrich. Il n'a pas été scanner…

-Hum… L'un des rêves des chercheurs, c'est de mettre au point des nanites.

-Nanites ?

-Des robot miniature, microscopique. Il se peux que XANA y soit parvenu, et en au injecté à Odd.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Hum… Si XANA cherchait à nous séparer ? Il l'a déjà fais dans le passé..

-Mais pourquoi Odd ?

-Mais réfléchis ! S'écria Yumi, s'est lui qui à toutes les réponses.

-C'est alors qu'une fenêtre de discussion s'ouvrit.

XANA : Bonjour.

Le Créateur : Bonjour.

-Le créateur ? T'a pas les cheville qui enfle ?

-C'est comme ça que m'appel XANA.

-Ho, susurra, acide, Aelita, c'est comme ça qu'il t'appel.

XANA : Vous ne vous sentez pas trop coupable ?

Le Créateur : Pourquoi ?

XANA : Celui que vous appelez votre « ami » va mourir, à cause de vous.

Le Créateur : C'est toi qui est responsable de tout.

Le Créateur : Nous sauverons Odd.

XANA : Je ne tuerais pas votre ami.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ! s'énerva Yumi.

XANA : Je voulais vous dire merci, avant de vous détruire.

Le Créateur : Plait-il ?

XANA : L'humain est une bête particulièrement fascinante. Ces derniers temps, je me suis beaucoup amusé à vous observer et à vous… manipuler.

Le Créateur : Que va-tu faire ?!

* * *

Dernier message envoyer non ressus :

Le Créateur : Que va-tu faire ?!

-J'ai du mal à comprendre les plans de XANA, soupira Yumi.

-Hum.

Jérémie, qui s'était reculé au font de son fauteuil semblais en intense réflexion.

-Il a laissé entendre que Odd mourrai… Mais pas de sa main.

-Il va le tuer !

-Non…

Soudain, Ulrich, comme s'il avait comprit quelque chose, se précipita vers l'étage inférieur en criant à son ami de l'envoyer sur Lyoko.

'error' Affichait l'écran de son ordinateur.

Réessayant encor, ratant encor, Jérémie commença à s'énerver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? demanda Ulrich qui remontai, mécontent.

-Je crois que… XANA bloque l'entré de Lyoko.

-Si tu ne l'avait laisser entré sur ton ordi…

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Se n'est pas mon pc qui est bloquer mais Lyoko !

-Crier n'arrangera rien ! cria Yumi.

-Ca veux dire… que Odd va rester seul là bas pendant XANA seul sais combien de temps ?

-Dis donc, tu y tiens beaucoup à ton vide couille ! railla Yumi.

-Il. N'est. Pas. _Ca_.

-Hooo prouve-le !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux devenir conne Yumi !

-Et toi bestial ! Maintenant prouve-moi que j'ai tort !

-Ce qu'a dit Odd ne te suffit pas ?

-Hum attend j'réfléchis…. Non. Donne-moi une preuve de ta bonne foi !

-Je… Je peux pas. J'ai promis.

-Tss.

Le silence se fit mettre et la tension reine.

oo

Pendant ce temps là, sur Lyoko, Odd marchait dan le désert rocailleux et virtuel. Il n'était pas devenu le garçon chat qu'il devient habituellement, non, il avait gardé son apparence humaine.

Ce qui avait changé par contre, s'était sa tenue.

Il était maquillé, et portait désormais une robe, enfin s'est un grand mot vu les dimensions du vêtement, violette, qui lissait voir le porte-jartelle qu'il avait en dessous et qui maintenait des bas pourpre.

Risquant de tomber pour la x-tième fois, il hurla, au bord de la crise de nerf :

-Ha super idée les talons aiguilles dans le désert ! C'est pour m'empêcher de fuir face à tes monstres ?

Mais il était seul et personne ne lui répondit.

A suivre….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuvième.

**POV Odd.**

Je m'appel Odd. Odd Della Robia.

Ceux qui me voient tous les jours diraient de moi que je suis un garçon farfelu, qui aime rire et faire rire.

Mais c'est faux. Ils ne savent rien de moi.

Il faut avouer que je ne parle jamais de ma personne…

Ma vie ressemble à un drame de série B, le genre d'histoire qui nous fait pleurer de rire lorsqu'on les voix à la télé, tant elles sont pathétique.

Pourtant c'est ma vie.

Je suis né dans une famille d'artiste.

Je suis le seul enfant qu'ils n'aient jamais eu.

Je me souviens, même si ça remonte à longtemps, qu'on avait une grande maison, avec un grand terrain.

Et je me souviens aussi des pompiers, un soir, alors que papa revenait des cours et que je jouait dans le jardin.

Le feu avait prit dans l'atelier de Maman mais avait été éteint avant qu'il ne touche trop la maison.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce vieux pompier, qui est venu voir Papa, et de la gentille infirmière, qui m'a montré les ambulances, pendant que Papa et le pompier discutaient.

Et je me souviendrais toujours du visage de mon père, lorsqu'il est venu me dire que Maman avait rejoint les anges.

Quelques jours plus tard, y'avait l'enterrement.

C'est la seule foi ou je suis allé au cimetière.

Je me souviens que Papa disait que tout irait bien, et moi je le croyais.

Après tout, à quatre ans, on ne se souci pas des problèmes financiers.

Mon père, parce qu'artiste, parce que c'est pas un vrai métier, n'a pas touché la pension de veuvage et la cause de l'incendie n'étant pas accidentelle, l'assurance n'a pas payé.

Mais je savais pas tout ça.

C'est vrai que je trouvait étrange que Papa aille travailler à l'usine, au lieu de faire de la peinture, que l'on quitte la maison pour aller vivre dans un studio horriblement petit, mais je savait pas pourquoi.

Un an après la mort de Maman, un monsieur venait voir Papa.

Il venait à plusieurs reprise mais chaque il était mis à la porte.

Et un soir il finit par entré…

/- je vous à déjà dis non !

/- Réfléchissez…

/- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

Moi, j'écoutais d'une oreille, trop occupé a dessiné.

/- Vous êtes au pied du mur !

/- Jamais je ne ferais ça à mon fils !

/- Ou vous acceptez ou je vous envoie la DASS et ferais en sorte que vous finissiez en prison. Après tout, l'incendie, on ne sait toujours pas qui…

/- Je préfère aller en prison, plutôt que de vous donner mon fils !

/- Je l'aurais, même si vous aller en prison. Vous savez, contrairement à se qu'on dit, c'est très simple d'adopter un enfant, surtout de cet age là.

/- Pourquoi mon fils ?

/- Pauvre victime innocente. Je l'ai vu. Je le veux. Pas de chance. Alors ?

Vous devinez la suite…

Mais j'en veux pas à mon père. Il à choisi la liberté, c'est humain.

Après le monsieur est partit.

Une semaine plus tard, il revenait, et on quittait la ville pour quelques temps.

Voilà, aujourd'hui, le monsieur, je l'appel Oncle.

C'est mon tuteur légal. Y'a eu abandon de paternité ou un truc dans le genre…

Bref, c'est pathétique non ? si pathétique que je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer.

Enfin…

**Fin du POV**.

Assis sur un rocher du Désert de Lyoko, Odd se remémorait son passé et il lui semblait que le ciel virtuel s'obscurcissait alors qu'au loin, quelqu'un approchait.

Espérant que sois l'un de ces amis, Odd se releva.

Mais se n'était ni Ulrich, ni Yumi, ni Aelita, ni même Jérémie.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, l'adolescent fit face à son oncle.

-C'est impossible…

-Quoi ? Que je quoi ici ? Et bien comme tu peu le voir… Je suis là, et bien là. Mon pauvre Odd…

ooOoo

Jérémie, après avoir étudié les nanites, avait constaté qu'elle avait une duré de vie limité.

-Donc, lorsqu'elle se détruirons, il va revenir.

-C'est pas aussi simple que ça. XANA à procédé à une matérialisation partielle d'Odd ce qui signifie que…

-Que s'il venait à mourir sur Lyoko, sont corps serait une coquille vide, termina Aelita.

-Mais pourquoi, juste Odd ? pourquoi pas nous tous ?

-Hum, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très logique…

Ulrich savait très bien pourquoi, mais ne pouvait le dire.

-Un clone polymorphe s'approche d'Odd, signala Jérémie.

-Il faut que tu m'envoie là bas.

-Ulrich…

-T'es un géni non ? Tu doit donc pouvoir y parvenir !

-Putain, Ulrich, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Odd est fort !

-Ouais, mais s'il veut sortir de Lyoko, il va penser qu'il lui suffit de mourir là-bas, hors ce n'est pas le cas.

Les autres comprirent enfin l'ingéniosité du plan de XANA.

-J'me mets au boulot !

ooOoo

-Odd… Odd… Odd…

-Mon oncle ?

-J'ai essayé. Essayé de te rendre meilleurs mais ça n'a pas marché...

-Mais, mon oncle…

-Odd, tu m'as mentis.

-Jamais, mon oncle !

-Odd, et tu continus. Encor et encor. Comme le mauvais garçon que tu est.

-Mais…

-Odd, tu ne m'a jamais parlé de Lyoko et de tes petite aventure virtuelle. Pourtant je t'avais demandé de tout me dire.

-Je ne pouvais, mon oncle, murmura Odd en baissant les yeux.

-Tu ne pouvais pas ? N'a-tu pas l'intelligence de parler et une langue, dont tu sais très bien te servir, pour le faire ?

Odd rougis au sous-entendu salace et tenta de se ratatiner plus encor.

Son oncle allait encor parler lorsqu'un sabre le transperça.

Le clone, bien que blesser, disparu pour un temps.

A sa place se tenait Ulrich et en retrait Aelita et Yumi.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre dixième.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ?

-Heu…

Odd ne s'était jamais sentit aussi gêné de toute sa vie.

-Tu connais XANA, c'est un tordu !

« Ils vont jamais avaler ça »

Mais ils n'en firent qu'une bouchée.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Ben XANA t'a partiellement virtualisé, l'effet devrais être finit d'ici une vingtaine de minutes d'après Jérémie et heu HA oui si tu meurs ici, tu fini dans le coma. Résuma Yumi.

-Bon, faudrait qu'on bouge, je pense que XANA va pas tardés à envoyer toute une flopée de monstre…

Dit Ulrich en se raclant la gorge.

Mais Aelita se retourna et scruta l'horizon :

-Une tour est activé…

-On y va alors.

Ils allaient se mettre à courir lorsqu'ils entendirent Odd crier :

-Je sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais j'ai pas la tenue approprié pour le sprint !

-Bon, Ulrich, reste ici avec Odd. Nous on y va.

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre, elles partirent en courant.

§Fais chier !§

Il alla rejoindre Odd et s'assit près de lui.

-Sa va ? demanda-t-il au bous d'un moment.

-Ouais…

ooOoo

Jérémie, comme à son habitude, guidaient Yumi et Aelita tout en veillant à ce qu'elles ne face pas de mauvaise rencontre.

Il entendait toujours très mal Odd, mais il fut interloqué de la question que lui posa Ulrich.

Après avoir pianoté, il obtint quelque second une image d'Odd et se mit à saigner abondamment du nez.

¤Merde !¤

ooOoo

La tour était proche, elles pouvaient voir au loin le halo rougeâtre de cette dernière.

-Pas un monstre en vu…

-Méfiance.

Elles s'approchèrent lentement, épiant le moindre bruit suspect.

Au pied de la tour, elle furent certaine qu'il n'y avait aucun monstre.

-Etrange…

Aelita entra est la désactiva.

-Dit, Aelita, t'a vu beaucoup de tour non gardé qui ne provoquait pas un retour dans le temps ?

-Heu nan, jamais.

-Alors si c'est la première fois que tu vois ça. Pourquoi ?

-Hum je sais pas…

-POUR NOUS ELOIGER ! s'écrièrent-t-elle en même temps après quelques secondes de réflexion.

ooOoo

-C'était ton oncle ?

¤Hein ?¤

-Ouais…

-Il en avait juste l'apparence, se n'était qu'un clone…

§Putain, il était obligé de l'habiller comme ça ?§

-Mais ce qu'il à dit… C'est tellement lui. Et s'il avait raison ?

¤Raison sur quoi ?¤

§Prend pas cette voix, pitié…§

-Quoi qu'il t'ai dis, c'est…

-C'est fini la discute ! coupa Jérémie, cinq méga-tank arrive sur vous.

-Cinq !

-Putain, et je suis pas armée.

ooOoo

-Yumi, Aelita, vous m'entendez ?

Pas de réponse.

-Yumi ! Aelita !

¤Put… ré ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passé encor! ¤

XANA : Tu panique Créateur ?

ooOoo

Ulrich tentait de protéger au mieux Odd, tout en évitant les tires des monstres, mais ces points de vie défilaient à une allure recors.

-Jérémie ! Jérémie !

Pas de réponse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe !

Odd, qui voyait son ami en difficulté sans rien pouvoir faire, souffrait énormément de la situation.

-Tu vois, c'est de ta faute, fit une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant, il fit une nouvelle foi face à son oncle.

-Se n'est pas toi ! Tu es un monstre de XANA !

-Ha oui ? si tu en si sur, pourquoi tremble-tu ? Et pourquoi ne me regarde-tu pas dans les yeux ? Et pourquoi recul-tu ?

-Je ne…

Odd se heurta à une falaise.

« qu'est- ce que je peut détester cet endroit ! »

A bien des mètres, le combat entre Ulrich et les mega-tank continuait sans qu'ils ne rendent compte de sa disparition.

-Je te fais peur ?

-Viens avec moi alors.

Une femme d'environs trente ans était apparus à coté de son oncle. Aussi blonde qu'Odd, aux yeux bleu pâle.

-Maman…

-Odd, chéri, mon pauvre enfant. J'aurais tellement voulu t'épargner cette vie.

-Tu n'est pas…

-Odd, mon petit Odd, si c'est bien moi. Viens Odd, viens. Rejoins-moi.

ooOoo

Yumi et Aelita couraient comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait. Ne pouvant joindre Jérémie, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de traverser les territoires pour retourner auprès d'Ulrich et Odd.

Lorsque enfin elles y parvinrent, elles ne se posèrent pas de question et attaquèrent les quatre mega-tank qui entourait Ulrich.

Lorsque le dernier explosa, il sautèrent de joie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ce rendent compte d'une chose : Odd n'étaient pas avec eux.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Rappel :

Pensée :

« … » Odd

§…§ Ulrich

$…$ Yumi

¤…¤ Jérémie

£…£ Aalita

#…# autre

* * *

**Chapitre onzième.**

-Putain il est où ?

-Il est…

-Non, il est pas.

-Ulrich tu te calme.

-On va le chercher. Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ?

§Justement…§

ooOoo

-Je peux pas… Je… Y'a Yumi, Jérémie, Aelita, Ulrich…

-Ulrich ? Tu crois qu'ils ont besoin toi ? Comme avant ? Avec les mega-tank ?

-C'est… D'habitude je suis pas comme ça !

-Chéri… Rien ne te retiens ici…

-Y'a…

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Ils se sont très bien débrouillé.

La jeune femme s'était décalé pour qu'il puisse voir au loin que les monstres avaient été occis.

-Mais…

-Odd, mon enfant… Si tu repars, tu retrouvera ton tuteur et ton directeur. Tu en à envi ?

-Tu veux revenir avec moi, Odd ?

-N.. Non mais… Les autres, …

-Viens… Mon petit, tu me manque tellement… Viens…

-ODD !

ooOoo

-C'est qui cette femme ? demanda Aelita. Et ce mec ?

-Des clones !

-Ouais mais c'est qui, elle ? Questionna Yumi.

-On s'en fou ! ODD !

ooOoo

D'un second cou de sabre, Ulrich se debarrassa du clone à l'apparence masculine puis dit:

-Odd, ne fais pas de bêtise,

-Viens ! Odd, s'il te plait…

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère, ses amis, sa mère puis dit :

-Non…

-C'est qui, elle ?

La « elle » était devenue Ulrich et le clone sauta sur Odd, tout sabre dehors.

Le sabre su heurta à un autre et un combat entre les deux Ulrich débuta.

ooOoo

Jérémie tapait furieusement sur les touches son ordinateur et soudain le gros 'error' clignotant sur les écrans s'effaça.

¤Qu'est-ce que...¤

-Aelita, tu m'entend ?

ooOoo

-Jérémie ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le contact est rétabli…

ooOoo

-Aelita, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

Sur ces écrans, Jérémie les voyait tout les quatre réunis, plus un clone polymorphe et seul Ulrich se battait.

-Ulrich se bat contre un clone à son image !

-On peut pas intervenir !

ooOoo

Pendant ce temps, le vrai Ulrich s'opposait au faut qui voulait atteindre Odd.

Mais le clone se démultiplia et face à Ulrich, trois images de lui, lui souriaient narquoisement.

Berné par ça propre attaque, Ulrich laissa passer le clone qui se précipita sur Odd.

Voyant Ulrich lever son sabre au-dessus de sa tête, près à l'abattre, l'adolescent fut sur de mourir et s'accroupit lâchement contre la falaise, le visage dans ses bras.

ooOoo

Yumi, voyant Ulrich attaquer Odd, n'hésita plus et lança l'un de ses éventail mais, part manque de chance ou inattention, ne réussis qu'a désarmé le clone.

ooOoo

Odd attendait, pétrifié.

Il allait mourir et s'était un supplice de devoir attendre.

-Hey… Odd… Odd !

Le jeune consentit à relever les yeux et les posa sur Ulrich, accroupit près de lui.

Yumi et Aelita se tenaient debout derrière lui.

-Odd…

Avant de dire pouvoir « sa va », Ulrich serrai dans ces bras Odd, qui venait de si jeter.

D'abord désorienté, Ulrich serra se bras autour des frêle épaules de son ami avant de lui murmurer que tout irez bien.

Puis dans une lumière blanche, Odd disparu.

-C'est fini, fait-nous rentré, ordonna Yumi à Jérémie.

ooOoo

Odd se releva, la tête lui tournait.

-Ho…

Jérémie se tenait devant lui, et on pouvait entendre l'ascenseur remonter.

-Odd ? Sa va ?

-Heu… ouais… ouais.

Aelita, Yumi et Ulrich sortir de l'ascenseur et lui reposèrent la même question.

-Sa va, sa va.

-Dit, Odd..

-Hum ?

-On à pas trop compris le plan de XANA, commença Yumi.

-T'a tilté toi ? continua Aelita.

-Pourquoi s'en prendre qu'a toi.

-Et pourquoi cette tenue ?

-Et s'était qui, cette femme ?

-Heu les filles, intervint Jérémie, une seule question à la foi... Quelle tenue ? Tétait pas comme d'habitude ? fit-il semblant de pas savoir.

-Nan, mini-mini robe, bas et porte-jartelle.

-Sans oublier les talons aiguilles

-C'est bon les filles, vous voyez pas que vous le gêner !

Ulrich s'était placé devant un Odd rougissant de honte.

-Une… Robe répéta Jérémie.

¤Y'a de plus en plus de truc strange dans cette histoire¤

-Ouais, bon maintenant Odd tu réponds, c'était qui cette fille ?

-Un vieux souvenir, murmura le jeune homme en quittant l'usine…

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douzième**.

La nuit qui suivit cette petite aventure sur Lyoko, fut une nuit de réflexion pour tous.

Jérémie, devant son ordinateur, réfléchissait.

¤Si XANA parvient à nous injecter des nanites, nous serons vulnérable…

Si j'ai bien tout compris, XANA peut non seulement nous virtualisé, mais en plus il contrôle l'image de nous.

Dangereux.

Il n'y a qu'une seule solution¤

Le regard de Jérémie se posa sur une photo d'Aelita et lui.

Elle ne lui parlait plus. Il avait tellement mal.

¤Aelita…¤

ooOoo

Dans sa chambre, pencher sur les cours qu'elle avait raté, Yumi essayait de ne pas penser à la journée mouvementée qu'il venait de passer.

$Alors… Dans un triangle rectangle, l'hypoténuse au carré est égale à la somme des carrées des deux autres cotés… Que c'est chiant$

Elle releva la tête pour constater qu'il faisait nuit.

$Super…$

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

Ses parents.

$Cool$

-Mère, père salua-t-elle en se levant.

-Yumi, le collège a appelé, commença son père. Tu ne t'es pas présenté en cour. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'étais pas en cour, parce qu'il fallais que l'on aide un ami.

-On ?

-Aelita, Jérémie et Ulrich.

-Et qui deviez-vous aider ?

-Odd.

-Et pourquoi ?

-…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Il y a eu une édition spéciale du journal du collège et il l'accusait d'une chose horrible.

-La quelle ?

-Il à été accusé… de se prostituer… pour avoir de bonnes notes.

L'homme regarda sa femme avant de reprendre.

-As-tu le journal ?

-Oui.

-Donne-le moi.

Yumi alla jusqu'à son sac pour en ressortir l'édition que leur avait donnée Sissi et le tendit à son père.

Il la parcourut rapidement et pendant le silence qui s'était fait maître, Yumi maudie les règles de politesse japonaise qui voulait que la femme ne prenne la parole sans qu'on la lui donne.

-Et est-ce vrai ?

-Non. Mais….

-Et les photographies ?

$Un seul sujet à la fois$ grogna mentalement l'adolescente.

-Truquée, répondit Yumi rapidement.

Trop rapidement sans doute car son père demanda suspicieusement :

-Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui, père.

-Et comment a-t-il réagis, ton ami ?

-Et bien, il est parti, il à quitter le collège en courant. Et nous, comme on avait qu'il face une bêtise, on l'a cherché.

-Toute la journée ?

-Il s'était bien caché, puis lorsqu'on…

-As-t-il réintégré le collège ?

-Oui.

-Bon, donc vos efforts n'on pas été vint. Je ne veux plus que lui parle.

-Mais ?!

-Tu me dis que ces photographies sont fausses, qui me le prouve ? Et qui te le prouve ? A partir de maintenant tu oublis cet Odd Della Robia. Et j'irai à ton collège dés lundi. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit père. Bonne nuit mère.

$Sa va être chaud…$

ooOoo

Aelita tournait en rond dans sa chambre, au grand déplaisir de sa colocataire qui voulait dormir.

-Il a osé me mentir. A moi ! Et sur ça en plus !

-Aelita…

-Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pus être aussi bécasse ? Je l'utilise souvent son PC ! J'aurais du voir des traces de son passage ! Vu le temps que je le connais !

-Mais de qui tu parle ? Ca va plus entre toi et Jérémie ? Il t'a trompé ? Si c'est ça, ce groupe n'est pas fréquentable !

-Nan c'est pas ça…

£Pas fréquentable ? Je commence à croire… £

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre treizième**.

Ulrich dormait. Il rêvait. D'un beau blond en robe violette.

-Hum… Odd…

Ledit Odd ne dormait pas et en entendant son nom dans la bouche de son colocataire, cessa de respirer et tendit l'oreille.

-Odd… Oui… Encor

« Il… Rêve de moi ? Et on fait pas une partie de foot… »

ooOoo

Ulrich se réveilla en sursaut. Son réveille indiquait sept heure.

§Pff… Sa sonne dans deux heures…§

Le samedi étant un jour sans cour, les internes avaient le droit de dormir plus longtemps : deux heures.

§Bah j'vais faire mes devoirs.§

Il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers le bureau.

-Bien dormit ?

Ulrich fit un bon de deux mètres de haut.

-Putain Odd ! Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça !

Et alors que le regard du jeune homme se posait sur son ami encor couché, son rêve lui revenait en mémoire, ainsi que toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressentit.

D'un grand pas, il s'assit au bureau pour cacher son état.

-Désolé… Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Ho si j'ai bien dormit ? Ouais… Ouais, assez, et toi ?

« Tu m'étonne… »

-Pas trop. J'm'inquiète.

-Tu sais… Ce que dit et pense le bahut… faut pas t'en préoccuper.

-Ouais, acquiesça sans conviction le jeune homme. Mais… Et vous ?

-Moi je sais que c'est faut.

-Toi oui, mais Jérémie, Aelita, Yumi ? Tu l'as bien entendu hier.

-Elle à eut toute une nuit pour y réfléchire... Ecoute, je crois qu'il faudrait leur dire, pour le dirlo et ton oncle.

-C'est pas mon oncle et non. Il ne faut pas leur dire.

-Odd, si ils savent, jamais ils ne te croirons capable de… de _ça_ !

-Non ! S'il te plait..

Ulrich regarda son ami et soupira.

-Je vais sous ma douche. Devant la porte, sans se retourner, il rajouta : Odd, si tu ne le leur dis pas, je le ferais.

Et alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il sentit une présence dans son dos.

Odd força son ami à se retourner (il ne résistait pas trop non plus).

-S'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

-Odd…

-Chut.

L'une des mains du jeune homme se posa sur les lèvres d'Ulrich tendit que l'autre fermait le loqué.

-Je sais que tu en à envi, susurra Odd en apposant d'habile caresse sur on grand ami, je l'ai vu, hier, je l'entendu, cette nuit et, il se colla à lui, je le sent aujourd'hui.

-Odd… Arrête.

-Non. Je te l'ai dis. Prend ce que tu veux. Et ne dit rien.

-Non…

-Tu le veux…

-On ne doit pas…

-Chut… Je ne fais que te faire plaisir. Laisse-toi aller.

Odd s'accroupis, baissa légèrement le pantalon d'Ulrich et avant que ce dernier ne puisse protester, prit son sexe tendu en bouche.

-Ho ! Putain !

Les mouvements d'Odd se faisaient de plus en plus erratique et les pensés d'Ulrich de moins en moins cohérentes, mais, alors qu'il allait atteindre la jouissance, une photo du site lui revint en mémoire et il le repoussa.

Il s rhabilla en s'éloignant d'Odd.

-Putain Odd ! Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je sois comme ces ordures ?

-C'est pas ça, murmura le petit blond en se rapprochant. Je souhaite juste que… Tu laisse tes envies, il se colla à lui, décider, il glissa sa main dans son pantalon, pour une fois.

-Odd…

-Laisse toi aller.

-Odd…

-Prend ce que tu veux.

-ODD !

Il éjacula.

-Maintenant, tu te tais. Je vais prendre une douche.

Le jeune adolescent quitta la chambre en laissant Ulrich tremblant et honteux.

§Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?…§

ooOoo

Sous la douche, Odd réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait _délibérément_ eut une relation sexuelle avec Ulrich.

Pour qu'il se taise.

« Si ça c'est pas de la prostitution…. »

« Peut-être que c'est mieux qu'ils sachent ? »

S'adossant au carrelage froid, il soupira.

« Que ça devient compliqué. »

Ulrich le rejoignit sous les douches, et un silence pesant s'installa.

-Tu va en ville aujourd'hui ?

Les internes utilisaient souvent le samedi pour se balader dans le centre.

-Ouais, répondis Odd. Mais pas dans le centre.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre quatorzième**.

La sinistre entrée du cimetière se dressait devant lui. En neuf ans, elle n'avait pas changée.

Après avoir prit sa respiration, il pénétra le lieu de recueillement et parcouru quelques allées avant de s'arrêter devant une petite tombe.

Pas de fleure, juste une pierre, avec le nom et la date, et un portrait.

-Ode Della Robia… Maman, murmura Odd en prenant le portrait. Je suis pas venu te voir souvent… En fait, je suis pas venu te voir depuis que t'es ici. Pardon… Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Comme si être ici aller arranger les choses… Et je doit te faire honte…

Odd reposa le portrait et se tus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Comment tu sais…

-Ulrich… T'est nul en filature. Alors ?

-Heu… J'avais peur que tu face une bêtise.

§Mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici ?§

-Vraiment ? questionna Odd en se tournant pour lui faire face.

-Heu…

-Tu a envi de moi.

-Non !

-Tu peux te mentir à toi-même, mais pas à moi.

-Odd…

-Sers-toi.

Là, Ulrich vit rouge. Comment pouvait-il parler de lui comme ça alors que… alors que…

-Que je me serve ? Que je me serve ?

Se saisissant du poignet d'Odd, il le traîna d'un pas vif hors du cimetière puis au travers de la ville. Le jeune garçon suivait sans rien dire.

Ulrich le conduisit chez lui, dans sa chambre et le jeta sur son lit violemment, avant de fermer à clé.

Le brun reprit son souffle le front contre le bois de la porte. Puis il se retourna et regarda Odd, allongé sur le dos, appuyé sur coudes, qui attendait.

Odd fixa son regard dans celui de son amant, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il se sentait étrange. Pas mal. Mais étrange. Etait-ce normal ?

Quant à Ulrich, de voir son ami si soumis le faisait tressaillir et rien que de penser à tous ce qu'il pourrait lui faire accentuait l'afflue sanguin au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Il s'avança, chevaucha Odd, pencha son visage sur le sien.

Leur souffles se mélangeaient, ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre.

Puis Ulrich soupira et laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

-Je peux pas, pleura-t-il. Je peux pas.

Odd était si surprit qu'il ne pensa pas à répondre tout de suite.

-Je ne suis pas… pas comme… _eux_… je m'en veux tellement pour… ce matin. Odd, pardonne-moi.

-Que je te pardonne ?!?

-Je… peux pas. Je t'ai…

-Chut ! Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis pas ça.

D'un mouvement de hanche, Odd se retrouva à cheval sur Ulrich.

-Laisse-moi faire…

Se relevant, Odd alla jusqu'à la chaîne stéréo, mit de la musique, plus pour couvrir leurs ébats que pour les rythmer.

Puis il retourna devant Ulrich, qui s'était redressé, et l'embrassa.

Le jeune garçon posa ses mains sur le tors musclé du brun, et retira son pull.

§Je ne dois pas. Je ne dois pas. Je ne dois pas. Je ne…§

Ensuite, ondulant dans hanches, il se déshabilla lentement, sous le regard brûlant de son ami.

Une fois nu, il s'agenouilla entre les jambes d'Ulrich, ouvrit le pantalon de ce dernier et prit en bouche son sexe dressé.

§Dieu du ciel !§

Alors qu'il allait éjaculer, Odd cessa tout mouvement, et se leva.

Il posa la main sur le tors d'Ulrich et le força à s'allonger, puis il se plaça sur lui et s'empala sur le sexe tendu.

Les mouvements d'Odd étaient de plus en plus rapide.

Ulrich, les mains sur les hanches fines de son amant, serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir, mais les quelques baisers chastes d'Odd lui fit pousser tous les gémissements retenus jusqu'à maintenant.

D'un geste rapide, Ulrich inversa les rôles et domina.

Leurs mains, à l'image de leur corps, se mêlaient au dessus de la tête d'Odd.

Pour ralentir le jeu, Odd reprit le dessus provisoirement et immobilisa le brun sous lui, jusqu'à ce que dernier en ait assez et reprenne le dessus.

Puis, dans une explosion de sensations, ils éjaculèrent.

A bout de souffle, Ulrich lutta contre la fatigue, mais il s'endormit.

ooOoo

Son portable le réveilla.

-Hum…

Un message.

Ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Et qu'on l'avait couvert.

§Putain…§

S'extirpant de sous sa couette, il s'empara de son portable.

-Gnein ? _Rdv U. tt 2 suite_. C'est quoi ce charabia ?… Ha… Rendez-vous à l'Usine, tout de suite.

§D'abord, une douche.§

Se levant il se dit que lorsqu'il verrait Odd, il faudrait qu'il lui parle.

Puis repensant à ce qui c'était passé ce matin et juste avant :

§Faudra que je me coupe la bite pour y parvenir !§

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre quinzième.

-Ulrich, te voilà enfin…

-Désolé, j'étais chez moi.

-Bon, si je vous ais tous demandé de venir c'est parce que l'attaque d'hier m'a fait comprendre que nous courions un risque inutile.

Jérémie était assis, dos au super calculateur, Yumi, Aelita, Odd et Ulrich lui faisant face. IL ressemblait au parrain de mafia, il manquait plus que la lumière venant juste derrière lui pour cachait son visage et s'était bon.

-Et lequel est-ce demanda son ex-petite amie.

-XANA. Grâce aux nanites, il peut nous envoyer sur Lyoko, privé de toute arme donc à la merci de ces monstres.

-Que propose-tu ?

-Détruire Lyoko. Plus de Lyoko, plus de XANA.

-Et comment compte-tu faire, questionna avec acidité Aelita. Tu crois que ce sera aussi simple ?

-Les tours. Je les active les une après les autres, y entre un code qui détruit le territoire ou elles se trouvent.

-XANA voudra t'en empêcher.

-Je m'en occupe, ne vous en faites pas. Ce que je veux, c'est êtes vous d'accord ou non pour que je détruise Lyoko.

-Moi je sui ok, s'exclama Odd ! Plus jamais je ne veux y retourner de force !

-Moi aussi, dit Yumi. Le risque est trop grand.

-Ulrich.

§C'est marrant les excursions sur Lyoko.§

§Odd à bien faillit mourir.§

-Pour.

-Aelita ?

-Je sais pas… Et puis qu'importe, vous êtes quatre à avoir dit oui alors mon avis on s'en fiche !

-Moi je m'en fiche pas, murmura Jérémie. Si tu ne veux pas que je détruise Lyoko, je ne le ferais pas.

£Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour !£

£Il t'a mentit ! £

-Je… ne veux pas que l'on détruise Lyoko mais il le faut. Alors fait-le.

-…Ok… Bon. J'm'y met.

Il s'installa devant la machine.

-Au fait, Odd, le directeur veux te voir. La police est venue ce matin pour saisir l'ordinateur du journal et il veut t'interroger.

-M'interroger ?

-Ouais, pour savoir qui ça pourrait être, sur les photos. Il m'a demandé de te le dire.

-Bon bah… j'y vais.

Il quitta l'usine la tête basse. Ulrich voulu le suivre, pour le retenir, mais leur regard se croisèrent et il se figea.

« J'y vais » disait celui d'Odd.

§Nan…§

ooOoo

-Odd…

Le jeune garçon était debout devant le bureau, les yeux posé sur le sol, comme le voulait le directeur.

-Je suis fâché.

Il se leva et se mis devant l'enfant, assis contre le bureau.

-Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse, il n'avait pas le droit de parler, même quand il le questionnait.

L'homme lui saisit le menton, violemment, sans se soucier de lui faire mal.

-D'où vienne ces photos ?

La poigne, sur le cou se resserra, privant Odd d'air.

-Répond. D'où ?

C'est alors que l'on toqua à la porte et que deux personnes entrèrent dans le bureau sans attendre de réponse.

Le directeur lâcha rapidement Odd qui toussa en reprenant de l'air.

-Vous êtes ?

-Monsieur Delmas ? Inspecteur Stabler, présenta la femme en montrant l'homme qui l'accompagnait, et inspecteur Benson. Nous sommes venus ce matin, mais vous n'étiez pas là.

-Oui, on m'a parlé de votre venu. Vous désirez ?

-Salut, dit Stabler à Odd, sans se soucier ni d'Olivia ni du directeur.

-Bonjour.

-Tu t'appel Odd, non ?

-Ouais.

-Sa va ?

L'œil de policier que possédait Eliot avait reconnu le gamin sur les clichés, et il avait aussi remarque la marque de main sur sa gorge.

-Sa va.

-J'm'appel Eliot. Tu viens, on va parler dehors. Oli…

Le regard du flic se posa sur le tableau, accroché derrière le bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que ça représente, demanda-t-il.

_-Les Demoiselles d'Avignon_ de Picasso. C'est une copie.

-Hum, bien sur. Olivia, viens voir.

Il ouvrit la pochette cartonnée qu'il tenait, y fouilla un peu et murmura à l'oreille de sa coéquipière.

-HOo ! Mr Delmas ? dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour abus sexuel sur un mineur. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Vous avez droit de garder à un avocat. Tout ce que vous pourrait dire, pourra et sera être retenu pour ou contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, il vous en sera désignez un d'office.

Odd qui voyait ça avait envi de fuir. Ce qu'il failli faire, mais Stabler le retint.

-Où tu vas toi ?

ooOoo

-Laissez-moi parler au gosse !

-Eliot nan ! Sans son tuteur légal on à pas le droit de l'interroger !

-Chef… Quelque chose cloche dans cette affaire ! On l'a accusé de prostitution !

-Et on ignore de qui il s'agit ! Tu ne l'interrogeras pas.

-Mais j'ai le droit d'être dans la même salle que lui !

Cragen soupira devant l'entêtement de son inspecteur mais ne l'empêcha pas de reoindre le garçon.

ooOoo

-Ce n'est pas moi !

-Taisez-vous, ordonnais l'avocat.

-C'est votre bureau sur les photographies, _Mike_ ! s'énerva Fin.

-Et c'est votre tatouage, rajouta Munch en posant une photo devant le directeur.

-Ces photographies sont tirées d'un ordinateur, elles peuvent avoir été traitées.

-J'ai été piégé.

-Taisez-vous.

-Non, je vais aller en prison, si je parle, je peux espérer avoir la clémence du jury.

ooOoo

-La clémence du jury, tu mérite la prison à vie…

Murmura Olivia derrière la vitre sans tain.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre seizième

-J'ai pas le droit de poser de question tant que ton tuteur n'est pas là.

Dit Eliot en s'asseyant en face d'Odd.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de me poser de question.

-Pas sur l'affaire.

-L'affaire. Vous en parlez comme si s'était quelque chose de terrible.

-Hum, pour moi, c'est quelque chose de terrible. Un gamin de treize an, accusé de prostitution, basé sur des photos, ouais, c'est terrible.

-…

-Tu sais, je peux pas te poser de question, mais tu peux me raconter, si tu veux.

-Vous avez les photos, nan ?

-C'est vrai, mais je me demande comment on peut en venir à ça.

-Hum…

ooOoo

-Un message ?

-Oui un message, sur _MSN_.

# Mais qu'il se taise ! # pensait l'avocat

-L'adresse ?

-X hotmail. com. Il ou elle m'a envoyé un lien Internet.

-Pour?

-C'est un site avec que des photographies d'Odd. Et des films aussi.

-Genre ?

-Genre X ! Quand il est revenu des vacances de noël, je l'ai convoqué, je lui ai montré le site et il a paniqué.

-Paniqué ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il ferait tous ce que je voudrais. Je ne l'ai jamais forcé, au contraire. Je voulais…

-Ouais, donc vous êtes un saint, et c'est lui qui est en tort.

ooOoo

Cragen entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Odd, ton tuteur est là.

-Odd, mon enfant, te voilà. L'inspecteur m'a tout raconté. Quelle histoire ! J'espère que tout est faux !

-Je ne crois pas, non. Eliot Stabler. Se présenta l'inspecteur en tendant la main à l'homme.

-Bonjour. Tu viens Odd, je te ramène.

Le garçon se leva et rejoignit son oncle, la tête basse.

ooOoo

-Tiens, Eliot, viens voir !

-Olivia, tu fais quoi ?

-Delmas a parlé d'un site… J'veux voir si c'est vrai.

-Il a parlé ?

-Ouais.

-Alors ?

-Une belle ordure. Une belle…

Olivia s'effondra au fond de sa chaise. Bien sur, elle en voyait souvent des photo dans ce genre, mais ce site, il était réellement écœurant.

-Clique sur cette vidéo.

Olivia le fit et après quelques secondes, Eliot partit en courant.

-ELIOT!

-On l'a laissé emmener le gosse !

ooOoo

Odd était dans la voiture de son oncle, à regarder le paysage défiler.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Des photos, mon oncle.

-D'où ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon oncle.

-Quelqu'un est au courant, demanda-t-il en posant la main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Odd.

Une image d'Ulrich se plaça dans son esprit.

-Personne, mon oncle.

-Ho Odd (la main quitta la cuisse et lui caressa la joue) j'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour toi… (d'un geste vif, il lui saisit la nuque et serra) Tu mens ! Tu n'est qu'un mauvais garçon ! Qui ? Qui !?

-Ha.. Tu me fais mal, mon oncle.

« la route ! putain ! la route ! »

-Répond ! Qui ?

-Personne ! Promis personne…

-… Hum. Bon.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au commerce de son oncle : une boîte de nuit.

L'homme conduisit Odd à l'étage, dans sa chambre et disparu.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, souriant.

-Voilà qui est fait !

-De quoi, mon oncle ?

-Le site, mon enfant. Je l'ai détruit. Il paraît que ce cher Delmas en a parler… Je prend mes précautions.

Il s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à Odd de le rejoindre.

ooOoo

-Vous désirez ?

Le videur se dirigea vers l'escouade de policier, dirigé par des inspecteurs. Mais ces inspecteur ne lui répondirent pas et crièrent :

-Fouillez partout !

-Où sont-ils ?

#Il était temps…#

-A l'étage.

Ils montèrent au pas de course, défoncèrent la porte et trouvèrent le tuteur d'Odd allonger dans son lit.

Le garçon lui-même sortait la tête de sous la couette, en entendant du bruit, ce qui laissait aucun doute sur son activité.

Eliot et Olivia se regardèrent.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre dix-septième

-Hum… Grogna Jérémie.

-Quoi ?

-XANA…

-Bah quoi ?

-Il me bloque. Je vais mettre un temps fou à activer les tours…. A l'enfoiré !

-Quoi ?

-Il a posé des codes sur les tours… Putain de merde !

Jérémie était rarement vulgaire, mais lorsqu'un l'était, il n'y allait pas de main morte.

Yumi et Aelita étaient partie depuis un moment, et Ulrich cherchait une excuse pour faire de même.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Jérémie, mais Ulrich s'ennuyait de voir son ami s'énerver sur l'ordinateur.

C'est alors que son portable sonna. C'était Odd.

-Allô ?

-Salut. Je te dérange ?

-Nan, sa va ?

-Heu… J'ai un problème.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis au commissariat. La police a arrêté le directeur et mon oncle.

-Génial !

-Ouais… Enfin, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

-T'inquiet. Je viens. Ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est qu'ils payent !

-Ouais, j' t'attend. A plus.

-A plus.

Ulrich raccrocha.

-Tu parts ?

-Odd est chez les flic.

-Les flic ? Pourquoi ?

-Les photos. J'te raconterais !

ooOoo

A travers la vitre sans tain, Cragen regarda Odd reposer son portable, sur la table

-Je veux tout savoir sur se gosse. Comment un pédophile à put mettre la main sur un enfant pendant si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais rebellé ?

-L'esprit d'un enfant est facilement manipulable. Expliqua Huang.

ooOoo

L'adolescent regardait les murs beiges et vides de la salle d'interrogatoire.

L'inspecteur Stabler entra, un soda à la main, suivit par un autre inspecteur qu'Odd n'avait jamais vu.

-Tiens.

-Non, merci.

-Sa va ?

-Hum.

-Voici l'inspecteur Huang.

-Bonsoir Odd.

-Bonsoir.

-C'est le dernier _Motorola_ ? demanda Eliot.

-Ouais.

-Il est bien ?

-Sa va.

-Moi, ce genre de truc, j'm'emmêle toujours les pinceaux. Il est compliqué ?

-Nan. Juste, il est fragile.

-A oui ?

-C'est un écran tactile.

-Ha…

-J'ai appeler un ami, si vous voulez tous savoir.

Huang, dans le coin de la salle ou il observait l'échange, nota qu'Odd était un garçon intelligent, qui avait sut percer la manœuvre du policier.

-Ho… Et ton ami, il est au courant ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi appel tu ton tuteur « oncle » ?

Demanda soudain Huang.

-Je sais pas. J'ai toujours du l'appeler comme ça.

-Parle-moi de ton oncle. A par les relations pédophiles, comment te traite-t-il ?

-… Je sais pas. Je le vois pas souvent en dehors de… Il a du boulot.

Odd avait replié ces jambes de sorte que ces genoux soient contre son torse.

-Tu l'aime bien ?

-Il dit que je dois, mais j'y arrive pas.

-Que dit-il d'autre ?

-…

-Odd, que te dit-il d'autre ?

Mais refusait de répondre au psychologue.

Olivia entra et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Eliot.

-Ton ami, dit-il. Il s'appel Ulrich ? Odd acquiesça. Il est là, tu veux le voir ? Ok je vais le chercher.

-Je reviendrais plus tard.

Huang sortit lui aussi alors qu'Ulrich entrait, suivit par Eliot.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre dix-huitième

-Bon, bah je vous laisse.

Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne faisait attention au policier.

-Odd, vieux ! Sa va ?

-Ou… Ouais.

Ulrich vint s'asseoir à cotés de lui.

-Odd… Arrête de tiré cette tronche ! Vois le bon coté des choses ! Ils vont aller en taule.

-Seulement si je témoigne.

-Les photo…

-Les photos viennent du net, pas besoin de faire bac plus cinq pour les démonter.

-Le site ?

-Il l'a détruit.

-Et heu chez toi, enfin…

-Y'a rien là bas. Il est prudent.

ooOoo

Olivia, qui observait les deux jeunes garçons discutés au travers de la vitre sans tain, s'étonna de la perspicacité de l'enfant.

Lorsqu'elle entendit « Il l'a détruit » elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'enfuis vers son PC.

ooOoo

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

-On vous a trouvé avec lui dans votre lit ! Nu !

-Hum… Nous ne faisions rien mal.

-Un homme est un enfant dans le même lit ! Et vous me dites que vous ne faisiez rien de mal !

Fin avait envi d'écraser son point dans le visage de cet homme, pour lui effacer ce petit sourire goguenard qui l'ornait.

-Rien du tout !

Olivia entra et murmura aux deux inspecteurs, de sorte que le prévenu n'entende rien :

-Il a détruit le site. Sans le témoignage d'Odd ou des aveux…

-Je vais le buter !

-Calme-toi. Essayez de le faire parler. Je vais voir Novak.

ooOoo

Eliot entra dans la salle ou Odd et Ulrich discutait.

-Odd, il faut que je t'interroge sur tes relations avec ton tuteur. Veux-tu que ton ami reste ici ?

-….. Nan. Pardon Ulrich mais…

-C'est bon, t'en fait pas.

Ulrich lui sourit et quitta la pièce.

-Bon… Odd. Dans quelle circonstance il est devenu ton tuteur ?

-Je sais pas trop. J'avais cinq ans, je crois. Maman était morte et on avait quitté la maison. Je me souviens que Papa était nerveux.

-Vous aviez des problèmes d'argent ?

-Je crois. Enfin… Je pense.

-Ha oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Mon père bossait à l'usine, on vivait dans un studio et il recevait plein de lettres de la banque.

-Ton père, il connaissait…

-Nan. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et je me souvient que papa à souvent dis non.

-Non à quoi Odd ?

-Il… Il proposait de l'argent et heu… menaçait papa.

-Odd… Quelle est la nature exacte des relations entre ton tuteur et toi… Odd, si tu ne dit rien, on ne pourra pas t'aider.

-M'aider ? Mais vous savez déjà tout.

-On à besoin de te l'entendre dire.

-… Faut que je le dise, vraiment ? Que je le raconte ?

La détresse du garçon se lisait dans son regard que ces lentilles pourpres coloraient.

-Oui.

-… Il… abuse de moi.

-Comment ?

-Sexuellement.

ooOoo

Munch leva les yeux de sa paperasse pour les poser sur le garçon assis dans un coin, à feuilleter un magasine sans trop y faire attention.

Il se leva et alla le voir.

-Moi aussi je trouve que les magasine people son nul. Ulrich, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

-Ouais.

-Inspecteur Munch. Tu connais Odd depuis longtemps ?

-Nan, moins d'un an.

-Vous êtes bon ami ?

-Ouais.

-Tu savais depuis longtemps ?

-Nan.

-Il te l'a dis ?

-Nan.

-Comment t'as sus ?

-Je trouvais qu'Odd avait un drôle de comportement, alors j'ai fais des recherches, et je suis tombé sur le site… Quelle horreur… je voulais le dire mais Odd, il disait que s'était de sa faute à lui, qu'il fallait rien dire. J'ai honte.

-Bien, tu veux bien mettre ça par écris, comme déposition ?

-Ouais… Ouais, bien sur, si ça peut envoyer ces ordures en taules !

ooOoo

Le lundi matin, alors que les inspecteurs arrivaient à peine dans les locaux de l'USV, le procureur Novak déboula comme une furie dans le bureau du Capitaine Cragen.

-Vos inspecteurs ont interrogé un mineur sans ces parents !

-Pardon ?

-La déposition d'Ulrich Stern est irrecevable, de même que celle de Odd Della Robia.

-Pourquoi celle du gosse est…

-Huang lui a parler d'abus sexuel avant la mise en accusation et les aveux du gosse ! L'avocat de la défense à persuader le juge qu'il a été influencé ! Tout se jouera devant le grand jury, maintenant. Si Odd ne dit rien, son tuteur sera libre, et gardera sa garde !

Jetant un dernier regard noir à Cragen, elle se retourna et quitta le bureau.

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre dix-neuvième

Ce lundi matin s'annonçait maussade pour tous.

Les murmures sur les pas d'Odd étaient nombreux, mais il les ignora tous.

-Le dirlo est en prison…

-Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

-Y s'ra jugé bientôt.

-Il va aussi aller en prison ?

Tss… Toute ce tissu de mensonge dont il se passerait bien.

Il rejoignit Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi et Jérémie qui étaient assis dans sur un banc, dans un coin de la cour.

A son arrivé, tous se turent, et un silence pesant s'installa.

-C'est bon, j'me casse, soupira Odd au bout d'un moment.

-Nan ! Nan, reste, s'écria Aelita. C'est juste que…

-Enfin… reprit sans succès Jérémie.

-Vous avez tous lus le journal ce matin. C'est bon, on va pas en pondre une pendule non plus… J'ai art plat.

Et il s'en alla.

En chemin, il croisa Sissi, qui, après lui avoir jeté un regard haineux, lui dit froidement :

-Merci. Mon père est en prison pour pédophilie. A cause de toi. C'est de ta faute. Merci, vraiment merci, beaucoup !

-Sissi… Je…

-La ferme ! Ne me parle pas ! C'est de ta faute ! Si les gens me regardent de travers, s'ils se retournent sur mon passage, murmurent dans mon dos ! C'est ta faute ! Je veux pas t'entendre ! C'est ta faute !

Odd préféra fuir ces accusations douloureuses et quitta le collège au pas de course.

A bout de souffle, il atteignis l'usine et s'installa devant l'ordinateur, qui était déjà allumé.

Seul dans cette immense endroit, perdu au milieu de composent métallique inconnu, il se recroquevilla sur la chaise trop grande et pleura toute les larmes qu'il retenait.

ooOoo

-Odd, je t'ai demandé de venir pour préparer le procès.

-Le procès ? Comment ça le procès ?

Le jeune garçon jeta un regard interrogateur à Michèle, la femme en charge de lui provisoirement.

-Tu vas être appelé à témoigner, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je croyais que ce que je vous avais dit chez les flics suffisait !

-Il y a eut vice de procédure. Ce que tu à dit est irrecevable.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Selon la défense, on t'a influencé. Ecoute, Odd, je sais que ça va être dure, mais il va falloir que tu parle, que tu raconte, pour ton tuteure et ton directeur, ou ils serons libres, et pourrons refaire du mal, à d'autres enfants.

-Que je raconte… Devant le juge, le jury populaire, les avocats, le public et compagnie ? Sa va pas !

ooOoo

-Affaire 557. 86 L'état contre Jean-Pierre Delmas et….

Annonça une voix monotone.

-Ils jugent les deux affaires en même temps, ils peuvent ? demanda doucement Yumi à Jérémie.

-Ouais, parce qu'il n'y à qu'une seul est même victime, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ho ho.

-Ho ho quoi ?

-Le tuteur d'Odd n'a pas d'avocat.

-C'est bien ça non ?

-Nan, ça veux dire qu'il se défend lui-même. Qu'il va interroger Odd lui-même.

-Aïe.

-Chut.

Tout les quatre était présent, non par curiosité, mais parce qu'il avait été cité à comparaître comme témoin de moralité.

Yumi, Aelita et Jérémie passèrent tout trois rapidement, les questions étaient courte et concernaient surtout la bonne fois d'Odd.

Odd, lui était assis juste derrière le procureur, à cotés de sa tutrice provisoire, et ne levait guère les yeux du sol.

Puis ce fut Ulrich qui fut appelé à la barre.

-Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, dites 'je le jure'.

-Je le jure.

Le procureur se leva et le questionna sur Odd avant de lui demander :

-Que savez-vous des relation qu'entretien Odd avec son tuteur ?

-Objection ! s'écria l'avocat de la défense.

-Refusé, soupira le juge. Répondez.

-J'en savais rien.

-Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé ?

-Parce que y'a de sa deux semaine, environs, j'ai fais des recherches sur le net et je suis tomber sur un site.

-Quel site Ulrich ?

-Petite J'ai faillis vomir !

-Objection ! Ce site n'existe pas !

-Plus, tu veux dire, s'emporta l'adolescent.

-Jeune homme, veuillez vous retenir. Objection accorder. Il ne sera plus fait mention de se site. Greffier, retirez.

Novak serra les dents.

-Je n'ai plus de question, votre honneur.

-La cour laisse la parole à la défense.

L'avocat de Delmas, un petit homme chauve, se leva, regarda Ulrich deux minutes, avant de retourner à sa table et de prendre deux feuilles.

-Redéfinissez, je vous prie, la nature de vos relations entre vous est Odd Della Robia.

-On est ami.

-Ami. Donc cette photographie a été prise entre ami ? Pièce à conviction numéros douze a.

Il montra un agrandissement d'un clicher représentant Jérémie, Yumi, Ulrich et Odd, bras dessus, bras dessous, dans l'ordre cité.

-Heu.. Ouais.

-Et celle-ci ? Pièce à conviction numéros douze b.

Il montra la photographie ou Ulrich tenait un Odd nus et en pleur dans ces bras.

-Objection ! Sans rapport ! s'écria Novak en se levant.

-Je cherche à démontré que le témoin n'est pas aussi claire que l'affirme l'accusation, est que ces liens avec la supposée victime sont plus étroit qu'il ne le laisse entendre.

-Continuez, maître.

L'avocat se retourna en souriant vers Ulrich.

-Alors ?

-J'ignore comment cette photo à été prise.

-Mais elle a été prise alors si vous voulez bien expliquer à la cour dans quelle circonstance se fut le cas.

Yumi se tendit : enfin elle allait savoir.

-Heu… En fait, c'était… c'était le soir ou j'ai découvert que… enfin que le tuteur d'Odd avait des relations pas net avec lui. Odd était pas là. Tout les soirs, il partait on savait pas où et il revenait qu'après le couvre feu. Lui est moi on partage la même chambre et heu…

-Oui ?

Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, Ulrich.

-Et chaque soir il faisait un crochet par la chambre pour prendre ses affaires de douche. Mais ce soir là…

-Oui ?

Toute la vérité.

-Ce soir là, il à prit… autre chose.

-Autre chose ? Et qu'était-ce ?

-Un couteau. Quand je suis arrivé aux douches, il allait se tailler les veines.

-Vous l'en avez empêché ?

-Oui, mais il me reconnaissait pas, il semblai… paniqué. Alors je l'ai prit dans mes bras. Et il a pleuré.

-Hum, hum.

£ Dites moi pas que c'est pas vrais !£

-Donc, sur cette photo, vous consoliez justes votre amis qui allais mettre fin à ces jours ?

-Ouais.

-On vois clairement sur le cliché, que votre ami vous fait de l'effet, êtes vous allez plus loin que l'étreinte, ce soir là ?

-Objection ! Ce sont des adolescents de quatorze ans !

-Refuser, répondez à la question.

Ulrich se sentit rougir.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Et… Plus tard ? sourit l'avocat en sentant le poisson mordre.

Toute la…

-Oui.

Dans un souffle, la tête honteusement baisser, Ulrich souffla la réponse.

Des 'Haan' et des 'hoo' parcoururent la foule présente, et les quatre amis se figèrent.

-Quand ?

Les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent et il répondit :

-Le lendemain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Objection ! Cela tiens du priver !

-Refuser.

-… La première fois… Pour que je me taise et la deuxième… Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je n'ai plus de question.

Voilà, il avait réussis sa mission : discrédité Odd. Maintenant aux yeux es jurés, il passait pour un suicidaire doubler d'un prostitué.

-J'appelle à la barre Odd Della Robia.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre vingtième

-Bien, Odd… quel âge as-tu ?

-Treize ans.

-Donc, lorsque que tu a quitté tes parents…

-Mon père. Lorsque j'ai quitté mon père. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans.

-Pardon. Donc, lorsque tu a quitté ton père, tu avais quel âge ?

-Cinq.

-Cela fait alors huit ans que tu à un tuteur. Comment ça se passe avec lui ?

Mais Odd ne dit rien, son regard et prisonnier d'un autre, celui de son oncle.

-Répondez à la question, s'il vous plais.

Novak se rendit compte du manège de l'homme et se plaça de sorte à ce qu'Odd ne le vois plus.

-Odd… Comment étaient vos relations avec lui ?

-Mes relations… Depuis que j'ai cinq ans, il abuse de moi, sexuellement, puisque c'est se que vous voulez que je dise.

-Et monsieur Jean-Pierre Delmas ?

-… Depuis le retour des vacances de Noël.

-Je n'ai plus de question.

-La parole est à la défense.

Comme pour Ulrich, l'avocat se leva, s'avança vers le témoin et ne dit rien dans les premiers temps, avant de demander :

-Vous avez dit 'Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez que je dise' Est-ce que le procureur Novak vous à demander de porter ces accusations ?

-Objection !

-Refusé.

-Non ! Enfin si. Je veux dire, elle m'a demandé de dire la vérité.

-La vérité, hum, hum… Avez-vous conscience de la gravité de ces accusations ?

-Oui.

-Et en accuser un homme qui a toujours pris soin de vous ne vous dérange pas ?

-Objection ! Il influence le témoin !

-Je retire… Revenons à votre ami, Ulrich. Un gentil garçon. Bavard non ? Alors il fallait acheter son silence, son silence sur vos activités.

-Votre honneur, où est la question ?

-Je reformule. Pourquoi avez-vous eux une liaisons sexuel avec Ulrich Stern ?

-… Pour qu'il se taise.

-Cela vous a-t-il gêné ?

-Objection ! Sans rapport !

-Accepté

-Bien, je n'ai plus de question.

C'est alors que, tandis que l'avocat retrouvait sa place, le tuteur d'Odd se leva, sous le regard effrayer de se dernier.

-Odd…

-Mon oncle ? répondit par réflexe l'enfant (se qui fit sourire l'homme)

-T'ai-je un jour frapper ?

-Non, mon oncle.

-Manquais-tu de quelque chose ?

-Non, mon oncle.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Quoi, mon oncle ?

-Pourquoi mens-tu ?

-Objection ! Il influence le témoin !

-Je….

-Comprends-tu que par ta faute, je risque d'aller en prison ? Par ta faute.

« Ma faute »

-Te laisse pas berner, Odd, murmura Ulrich du fond de la salle.

Le garçon regardait le sol, son visage tremblant montrait clairement qu'il allait fondre en larme.

Puis il inspira, leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son tuteur.

-Tu ne m'as jamais forcé, _mon oncle_, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'à cinq an, on ne sais rien du sexe. On sais que s'est mal, mais on ne sais pas pourquoi. Et quand un adulte nous dit que c'est de notre faute, qu'on l'a mérité, quand on grandit avec cette litanie, on finit par la croire. Mais je pense avoir assez payé. Alors si tu vas en prison, _mon oncle_, se ne sera pas de ma faute, mais de la tienne.

-… Je n'ai plus de question, grogna l'homme en retournant s'asseoir.

-Avoir assez payer pour quoi ? demanda le juge.

-Je sais plus, mentit l'adolescent.

ooOoo

-Allô ?

-Ulrich, j'ai… un service à te demander.

-Odd ? Que veux-tu ?

-Ulrich… Ils viennent de rendre le verdict, se sera demain dans les journaux.

-Hum ?

-Quinze ans dont dix de réclusion criminelle.

-C'est peu.

-Ulrich ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais pas où je vais aller. Je veux dire… Je reste pas chez Michèle, mais je sais pas où je vais, alors, est-ce que tu pourrais prendre soin de Kiwi, s'il te plais ?

-Ouais… ouais, pas de problème. Mais j'espère te revoir bientôt quand même.

-Moi aussi, Ulrich. Moi aussi.

-…

-…

-Bon, bah. A plus alors.

-A plus.

En raccrochant, Ulrich s'en voulu de ne pas lui avoir parler plus, de pas l'avoir félicité, pour son courage, de ne pas s'être excusé, de…

-Rhâ merde ! cria-t-il en jetant son portable.

ooOoo

Jérémie pianotait sur le super calculateur, éclairer seulement par son écran.

-Et un de moins.

¤ Plus qu'un territoire à détruire : Carthage ¤

Il entendis un bruit derrière lui, se retournant il appela chacun de ses ami mais personne ne répondis.

¤ Y'a personne ¤

Mais quand il sentit qu'on le frappait à la tête, si fort qu'il fut projeté dans un coin de la salle, il se dit qu'il n'était pas si seul que ça.

Le clone, à sa propre image, s'approcha pour mètre fin à ces jours, est c'est dans le brouillard opaque de la douleur qu'il lutta pour ne pas mourir étouffé.

-Jérémie ?… Jéré… Ho merde !

Yumi ne chercha pas à comprendre : elle attaque.

Les monstres de XANA ne saignaient pas, aussi fut-il simple de reconnaître le vrai du faux.

Le clone préféra battre en retraite, alors que le génie sombrait totalement dans l'inconscience.

The end (provisoire)

* * *

Si quelqu'un lis un jour ces lignes, je dit juste que la première partie est finis et que la seconde parti s'intitule:

"Rodéo: second partie: protect me"

voilà,

A+  
BD


End file.
